Spotlight
by Maleficent332
Summary: On Hiatus until I finish my other fanfiction, 'Thawing My Frozen Heart'
1. Prologue

It's amazing how much damage can be done when you have nothing but good intentions.

I lay there, my silhouette almost unseen against the dark shadows of the night sky. The moon was perfectly full, only one day past the full moon, shining brightly amongst a few shining stars. The sky was alive with color; a perfect ombre. The beautiful dark blue, tinted silver-black at the top, was melting down into lighter shades, and the best part, near the sun, the sky was blurred into a pale orange, red and pink color. It was so beautiful, it was mesmerizing.

Pulling my gaze away, I stared at the lake ahead of me. It was so shrunken. Not worried about getting yelled at by RiverClan, I padded forward to the very center, touching at the tiny part of lake left. I reached out a soft paw and gently touched the water, watching the ripples that had been created. The force of that single touch had caused the reflection of the stars and moon to vanish slightly, blurring into a beautiful abstract of blue, silver, and yellow. The waves from the lake lapped at the edge of the shore, and my eyes shimmered as I watched them.

My dark, thin silhouette was almost unseen against the shadows of the evening sky. The moon, a perfect full moon, Heart aching with loneliness, I lay down, pressing the side of my face to the cool, damp sand. I shivered slightly as the wave slapped me on the side, drenching me in water. I didn't move however, but laid even more still than before. I watched the movement of the water, the twisting, dancing movements as it lapped at my fur.

It was so peaceful but relentless at the same time I had to pull away. I hadn't realized how heavily my bones ached with exhaustion. Growling with frustration at my tiredness, I shook myself, sending drops of water flying. I watched them as they sparkled in the air, blinking and reflecting all of that around them. I was mesmerized for a moment, before jerking myself back to reality.

I shook my head once, narrowing my eyes and focusing my vision on one thing. I gazed across the lake, my dark blue gaze fixating itself on the island. The gathering island. The gathering that my sister had been allowed to go to yesterday, and I hadn't. I scowled with frustration. My sister. Perfect Dovepaw. Great hunter, apparently even had been good enough to go on a quest made for strong _warriors. _Not apprentices. I scowled fiercely into the beach. As if.

I shivered, loneliness creeping into my heart again. I was so alone right now, I didn't know what to think. Firestar had stated that two cats were to go on a miraculous adventure, a heroic quest, to bring back the water. I had hoped to go, but of course I knew I wouldn't get to go. In fact, I thought _no _apprentice or even new warrior would be able to go! It is dangerous, heroic, and life-threatening after all. I bit back a snarl. That was, except for my perfect sister.

Dovepaw gets to go on the quest. With Lionblaze. Lionblaze I can understand, being a fit, strong warrior. But what was so special with Dovepaw? Just because she thought of the idea? Any kit could have thought of that idea! Would that mean they get to go? I realized I was ranting, but I clenched my jaw. I didn't care. It was just so unfair. When she came back, she would be a hero! She would be even more in the spotlight, and what would I be?

Nothing. That's what. Irrelevant, tossed aside, not thought about. _Lost in my sister's shadow. _It just wasn't fair. They could at least treat me with some respect, instead of all of the senior warrior's, and even Firestar for StarClan's sakes, padding after Dovepaw and acting as if she was StarClan's gift to us! She was just a regular cat. My sister. My _sister_. My flesh and blood. My _sister_.

I drew in a shaky breath. Loneliness flooded into me again, and a wail fought its way in my throat. Despair clenched my heart tightly, and my gut twisted. I had pretended to be asleep when Dovepaw left, just to not have to say goodbye. I then had come here, to relax. But I couldn't. Worry seeped into me. I had been so jealous and resentful I hadn't gotten to think about it properly. Dovepaw could _die _on that quest!

"No…" I gasped, my chest heaving. What if she died? I never got to say goodbye! How dare Firestar, sending her on such a dangerous quest? What if she disappeared? If I never saw her again… I choked on my loneliness, eyes glistening slightly. I loved Dovepaw, as much as I hated her. Even if she got all the attention, I knew that she still tried to spend time with me. She was my sister _and _my best friend!

A streak of light broke me from my thoughts. My jaw dropped open with awe. A shooting star! The star blazed across the sky, leaving a trail of bright light in it's wake. It was miraculous and beautiful at the same time.

_Make a wish!_

I squeezed my eyes shut. Nothing came to my mind. And then two things at once. I prayed that this shooting star would work, because I wanted these two things more than anything. Normally, I wouldn't make a wish. I knew that, there was something that could go wrong. Wishes found loopholes, and your mind often thought of things you really didn't want.

Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.

This time, however, I realized it was worth it.

_Please let Dovepaw be safe, and please let Dovepaw disappear… _

The shooting star shot away from vision.

_from the spotlight for a while._

I let out a gasp of horror.

It didn't let me finish my wish.

I wanted to just have a bit of time in the spotlight! But the shooting star only got the first half. That Dovepaw would disappear. Suddenly, I changed my mind. I wished that the shooting star was all a big lie, that it really didn't work. If it did work, and my sister did disappear… A strangled noise came from my throat. I stumbled backwards from my spot on the lake, looking at the mark my body left in the sand.

I pulled away, running blindly into the forest. If it was true, and shooting stars really did work… Then I had just condemned my sister into death. No, wait. I had asked for her to be safe. I had made it so my sister would disappear, and not come back. All I wanted was for her to come back, but instead of her being fully in the spotlight, for me to get some of that light as well. I wanted to shine for once. But not it was all ruined.

Why was I so stupid?

Why did I wish on that stupid star?

Now I would never see my sister again. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I stared miserably forward, my ears flattened and my eyes dark with sadness.

Why was I such a horrible sister?


	2. One: Ivy

_Wow I didn't expect 4 reviews already! :D Thanks for reviewing and for the follow/favs!(: I will be doing a few occasional chapters from Dovepaw's point of view, from now on. _

* * *

><p>I sat, nervously, awaiting their return. I knew they were coming back, as you could practically taste the excitement in the air after someone had come yowling in the camp. I didn't notice who it was, but instead had slunk very far away from the rest of the cats. I sat at the very edge of the crowd, my shoulders stiff with nervousness, head casted down, a shy expression on my face. I shifted my paws nervously, anticipation making my skin crawl.<p>

Finally!

Three cats burst into camp, and the jolts of sorrow almost knocked me off my paws. Horrified, I snapped my head up so quick it hurt my neck. I glanced forward at the cats, ignoring the patrol, but only the journeying cats. I saw a thick, golden-brown tabby with sun-colored amber eyes. I stood in the tip of my paws, desperately searching for the cute, fluffy smoky gray pelt that I had loved so, that I was so familiar with. Horror shook me from head to toes when I realized she wasn't there. I scuttled backwards, shock making my dark blue eyes wide.

Dovepaw?

Where are you?

I shook my head, blinking again, squeezing my eyes shut and praying that they were wrong. I opened them, searching desperately for the familiar face. No! This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! It was just a stupid shooting star, nothing but a superstition! I shook my head wildly, a wail springing itself into my throat. I blinked again, then checked again. She wasn't there. I blinked another time, then another.

Dovepaw was really gone…

My whole world seemed to crumble. My vision blurred, and I crashed to the ground. My eyes were half-lidded, my mouth whispering only one thing and one name; Dovepaw. My head throbbed with agony, and my heart hurt so much I felt as if somebody had taken it out and ripped it to shreds. My whole body ached, and I was shaking nonstop, the shivers and shudders never going away. I then screamed.

I screamed so loudly, my voice shattered and broken with agony and horror. My scream seemed to rip through the camp, jerk the attention away from one sister to another. It sent even chills into my body.

My vision was a blur of black dots, dancing across them, of colors that I could see, and of white. Nausea rose in my throat, and I choked. I felt wretched. My lungs burned with agony and my throat ached. I saw a flash of white and a blur of light brown. On any other event, I would've felt pleased they were spending time with me. But this wasn't about the spotlight anymore. This was about my _sister_, and me condemning her to a fate worse than death; to be safe and alive, but never to be able to come back to the camp.

I jerked away from my parents, but had only taken a few steps before I crumpled again, collapsing onto the ground. Low wailing noises were coming from my throat.

Searing agony then shot through me. It started at my legs, then it rose up. It went to my chest, to my heart, then to my arms. It went to my face and my neck and my back and my paws and my chest and all the rest of me. Everything hurt. Then it all went numb. My lungs felt like they were on fire as I gasped and gulped for air, trying to get some in my poor lungs. My dark eyes were dilated with horror, and my skin was moist and clammy. I heard blood roaring in my ears, and I felt my heartbeat everywhere. I was going into shock.

I saw a blur of pale gray stripes, and then a pair of familiar jay-blue eyes were staring steadily into mine.

"She's going into shock, do something!" Whitewing practically shrieked at him.

Birchfall's expression was grave and depressed. "I can't lose another daughter…" He meowed mournfully.

"If you shut up, maybe I'll be able to do something." Jayfeather snapped at them, running his paws coaxingly over my body. I felt him shove herbs, not unkindly, into my mouth, before patting my heavily on the back. I let out a gasp, and swallowed the leaves. I choked on them slightly, before they slid down and settled.

"It's alright." Whitewing was whispering in my ear, and Birchfall had gently hoisted me on his shoulders. I was sprawled across my father's back, numb and lying limp. I felt them gently set me down, and the sharp and tangy and minty scents of different herbs flooded my nostrils. I felt a tongue rasp over my ear, and a tail stroke my pelt a few times, before the warm and comforting presence of my parents were gone.

They had gone outside to mourn for my sister.

To sit vigil for her.

I struggled to get to my paws. I had to go. I had to sit vigil for Dovepaw.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came the sharp voice of Jayfeather.

"To sit vigil," I panted with the effort. I swung my head around, fixing him in a slightly unfocused but still sharp gaze. "for my _sister_."

His pelt pulsed with slight pain and emotion. Memories swam in his eyes all of a sudden, and he looked away slightly.

"Alright." He waved his tail to let me know I was dismissed. "Go grieve for your sister." My eyes stretched wide with shock. Was that a touch of… _sympathy _in his voice? His face then hardened, and his voice did too. "Don't strain yourself. Go to sleep straight after the vigil."

"Okay, Jayfeather." I nodded, dipping my head to the medicine cat.

I padded out of the den, looking into the clearing. I was half-expecting to see a corpse there, but I knew there wasn't one. Dovepaw was alive, but gone. She would never be able to come back, and it was all _my_ _fault_.

I sat in the clearing, awkward and lonely and all by myself.

I squeezed into a tight ball, wrapping my tail over my nose. However, I didn't sleep. My dark blue eyes were wide open, gazing at the spot in the clearing where she would be lying if she had a corpse. They then flicked to the apprentice's den, where she would be _sleeping _if I hadn't condemned her to this _curse_.

Sorrow jolted through me, and I closed my eyes.

I thought of her.

Pretty smoky gray fur, small and dainty build, fluffy and thick tail. She hadn't even lost the kit fluff yet. Her round blue eyes, staring into mine, twinkling brightly. A cute little smile curled on her muzzle, her paws light as she pranced towards me.

"Oh, Dovepaw…" I murmured sadly.

"I'm so sorry."


	3. Two: Ivy

_A giant thanks for the reviews, and also a heart-felt thanks to those who favorited and follow'd!(: Next chapter will be most likely from Dovepaw's point of view. It might be a bit dark, however._

* * *

><p><em>I stared, my eyes round with horror and guilt. My paws pricked with fear, and icy claws raked across my spine. I shuddered, the cold wind blowing eerily across me. A lone figure sat, hunched over, a pool of crimson blood in front of it. Its single silhouette glowed brightly against the dark, midnight sky. But it wasn't right. Nothing was right. I recognized the body, every curve, every angle, every single piece of fur. The terrible, awfully familiar fluffy pale gray pelt. The one I had grown up with.<em>

_"Dovepaw!" I shouted._

_She acted as if she could not to hear me. She was still hunched over, her intense gaze fixated on the pool of blood. Her ears twitched however, and her tail flicked uneasily. She spun around then, her eyes wide with horror and fear. She let out a scream of terror, and dashed forward, her paws pounding against the ground. She streaked forward, running from an invisible and unseen enemy. Her fear scent was so strong it slammed against my side, and her fur was completely on end._

_I pelted after her, my silver and white fur being blown back by the wind. A wail sprung to my throat in desperation as I saw her continue to run, far, far away from me. I wanted to scream at her to come back, but she was sprinting forward, as if running for her own life. Determination sparked in my chest, and I pushed myself further and faster. My paws slammed against the ground as I dashed forward, my breath coming in short gasps. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and my vision unfocused a bit. However, I didn't lose sight of that fluffy gray pelt I was in pursuit of._

_She suddenly stumbled to a halt, leaping to the left and diving behind a bush. There she crouched, her underbelly pressed low to the ground, ears flattened and eyes dilated with horror. She was trembling so hard it looked like she was freezing to death. Her paws shook as she gulped for breath quietly, her claws digging into the ground with fear. She looked so vulnerable and afraid, my heart twisted in my chest._

_"Dovepaw…" I whispered, slowly padding forward. She was only seven moons old! She wasn't supposed to be exposed to such fear or any of these cruelties of the world._

_She swung her head around wildly. She was obviously so disturbed, you could see the whites of her eyes. She seemed to be choking on her voice and her breath, and she scuttled backwards, deeper into the bush. I couldn't see anybody else, but her gaze seemed locked onto something, her breath hitching in her throat. She was shaking so hard I thought she would fall over. She was pushing herself deeper into the bush, and I noticed twigs starting to cut into her flesh._

_I padded forward a bit more, my eyes widened with concern and guilt._

_"Dovepaw?" I whispered again, my voice trembling._

_"Ivypaw?" Came her soft response. "Whitewing? Birchfall? ThunderClan?"_

_I had to admit, I was slightly touched my name sprung to mind first. I reached forward, I was so close now, I could almost touch her. I reached out a paw, to touch that soft fur, to feel her warmth, an assurance she was alive and okay. She suddenly jerked away, her gaze fixated on something straight in front of her, and clearly she didn't like it. She screamed then, and her scream was so scared and shattered it sent chills down my body. _

_Then she was ripped away from me._

"Dovepaw!" I shouted, my eyes flying open. My nest was scattered, the bracken and moss ripped to shreds. My heart pounded in my chest, my fur tangled, my eyes wild with fear. Blood roared in my ears, my body shaking so hard I thought I would never still myself. I gulped in air, trying to calm my nerves.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice mumbled. A pale gray and black striped shape shifted in its ness, and then a head was looking up at me. Bumblepaw blinked blearily at me, his eyes still cloudy with tiredness. "Ivypaw? Are you okay?"

I lay perfectly still for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I'm…" I started, then hot rage flooded my veins. What did he think? Did he just _think _that I was okay? Oh well, I just lost my sister. Who cares! I can just ask my parents to get me another one! Did he think that was it? I wanted to shout to him that of course I wasn't okay, and that obviously I was still hurting, and everyday memories of Dovepaw haunted me, in the world of dreams and in the world of consciousness. I clenched my jaw. "I'm fine." I managed through gritted teeth. "Go back to sleep."

I scowled into my nest, not wanting to go back to sleep. I slipped out of the apprentice's den, my pelt bristling. An uneasy feeling was in my chest, and I couldn't shake it off. I breathed in the outside air, but it did nothing to calm my nerves. I decided to go get some poppy seeds to help with my sleep.

However, I didn't move. I just sat there, in front of the apprentice's den. I stared at the beautiful view of dawn unfurling before me, and just breathed it all in.

The sky was alive with color, being splashed with reds, pink, orange, pale blue, and dark blue. It was a perfect ombre, a beautiful mix of colors, slowly descending from the dark, evening blue to a soft dusky pink. A few white clouds hovered on the horizon, floating peacefully, dangling against the sky. I squinted slightly, looking at the sharp silhouette of the mountains, glowing almost as the sun slowly rose from behind them. It was so beautiful.

I extended my senses, my ears sharp and ready to listen. There was no sound aside from the peaceful and similar snores of cats that were asleep, and the soft whispers of the two cats on watch. Even the singing of the birds, and the chirping of the crickets seem to have died down slightly, being more quiet then often.

Sighing, I stretched slightly, my mouth opening in a yawn to reveal a perfect pink circle.

I then picked myself up, and padded lightly to the medicine cat's den.

"Jayfeather? You awake?" I muttered, poking my head in.

No response.

Frowning, I wondered where he could be. Perhaps he went to make dirt? No, I didn't hear anybody going out. I sniffed, tasting his scent. I tasted his scent trail, following it out to the forest. Why was he out here? What was he doing? Was he okay? I followed it, and my eyes flew wide with shock as I saw the familiar gray tabby pelt. I immediately slid behind a bush, crouching low and peeking through the cracks of the twigs and leaves.

He was there, gray tabby pelt bristling, blind jay-blue eyes flashing with anger and fear. His claws were raking across the ground, and his jaws were opening and closing as he snapped at somebody. Wait. Snapped at somebody? Who else could possibly be out here with Jayfeather?

Curiosity and worry blossomed in my chest, and I quietly crept around the bush, peeking my head out. Shock pulsed from my pelt as I recognized the other pelt. A large, muscular golden-brown furred tabby tom, his sun-colored amber eyes narrowed as he retorted. Lionblaze and his brother seemed to be in a heated argument, both of their eyes flashing and claws digging into the ground with anger.

I longed to hear what they were saying.

Oh, StarClan.

My curiosity was going to get me killed someday, or hated on.

I snuck forward, pressing myself low to the ground as possible. I prayed to StarClan that they wouldn't scent me, or notice me. As soon as I got forward a bit, I dashed behind a nearby tree. I pricked my ears, praying I was close enough to listen. I could catch a bit of their conversation.

"… no hope left." Jayfeather snarled at his brother, his fur fluffing up.

"We could always go out searching for her." Lionblaze protested, his amber eyes darkened with fear. "We can't just give up right now."

I frowned, pulling away. I knew who they were talking about, but why were they so concerned with Dovepaw? Were the two brothers _in love _with my sister? It couldn't be! Jayfeather was a medicine cat… but they did still have feelings, didn't they? I leaned back forward, pressing as close forward as I could.

Jayfeather let out a sharp snort. "Hah." He snapped. "Find her where? You think you can just go running out to the forest, shout her name once, and she'll magically appear?" His voice was dripping with cold sarcasm as he responded angrily to his brother's idea.

Lionblaze looked slightly hurt and taken back. "Fine!" Was his response. "What do you suggest we do, then?"

The gray tabby tom bristled slightly, and opened his jaws as if to snap something to his brother. Then he sighed, his shoulders sagging and ears drooping. When he looked back up to his brother, defeat was shining clearly in his eyes. "… I don't know." He muttered, his voice low with exhaustion. "I really don't know."

"But how will the prophecy be completed without the _third_ cat?" Lionblaze exclaimed.

I continued listening.

Wait.

I paused for a moment.

My heart seemed to falter.

_Prophecy?!_

I gulped in air.

Was Dovepaw part of a prophecy? Was it an important prophecy? Did I seriously just mess up her destiny and did I throw the clans into a death-sentence?

I wanted to scream with horror.

I took a horrified step back, my legs shaking. I was startled at the snapping sound beneath my paws, as a twig cracked. Oh, mouse-dung. I stepped on a twig! I saw Jayfeather's ears prick, and Lionblaze's eyes narrow. The two brother's gazes swept around.

I didn't stay to continue listening. I took off from my spot, my fur pushed back from the wind. I raced back to camp, blood roaring in my ears. My paws were tingling, and heat seemed to be erupting from my throat. I was feeling light-headed and dizzy, and I stumbled around for a moment.

Prophecy? Prophecy?

Dovepaw? Third cat?

Was that why everyone acted like she was so precious? Like she was StarClan's gift?

_She pretty much is StarClan's gift! And I rudely sent her away!_

I wanted to wail, but forced myself to clench my jaws shut. Bile rose in my throat, and I fought against the urge to retch and puke. My stomach twisted itself into knots, and on shaky and unsteady paws I tottered back to the apprentice's den. I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart still pounding in my chest.

If Dovepaw was in the prophecy, and she wasn't here… Did that mean the prophecy would never be completed?

Wait… what prophecy is this?

Horror dawned on me as a thought sprung in my head.

What if this was a prophecy meant to save the clans? If Dovepaw wasn't there to complete it… Had I accidentally condemned the clans to death?

I realized with a sinking heart…

I, Ivypaw of ThunderClan, may have just ruined _everything_.


	4. Three: Dove

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story. Anyway, this is a nice, long, chapter from Dovepaw's point of view. Her point of view will be quite common actually, and she has definitely a hard path ahead of her. I was going to include it in the summary, but it wasn't the main plot line, it was more of a secondary one, so I decided not to. Anyway, here it is!(:_

* * *

><p>Terrified was an understatement of what I was feeling.<p>

My fluffy gray pelt was on end, my pale blue eyes wide with fear. My whole body was shaking with horror, icy claws stabbing at my heart, an uneasy pricking feeling clawing its way up my spine. My ears twitched nervously, my fangs bared with fear and my claws unsheathed and out. I knew I had no chance on killing it, but I could try to run away. I had slipped underneath the bramble bush a few heartbeats ago, and now the twigs were raking themselves down my poor spine, ripping out tufts of fur from my already matted pelt.

I had thought I heard Ivypaw call my name. But when I looked around, frantically, for her beautifully familiar silver and white pelt and pretty dark blue eyes, she was not there. I was alone, isolated. There wasn't hope left for me.

I pushed deeper into the bush, hoping to disappear from its sight. However, it just waved its pale pink, furless paws around and bent down. I saw its clawless paws reaching out towards me, and I scuttled deeper into the brambles, letting out a yelp of pain as a twig bent back and swatted me, right in the eye. I squealed with pain, and my eye immediately started to swell up. It felt huge and puffy, and I could tell it was already turning pink and red. My right eye's vision blurred, and it just made it harder for me to see.

The twoleg shouted something in twoleg speak, and beckoned another twoleg over. The other one looked rather young, with short brown fur on his head. He had round gray eyes and light brown dots on his face. His mouth was opening and clothing as he spoke, nodding repeatedly as if confirming something.

The other one then seemed to sigh, peeling apart the twigs of the brambles and reaching for me. I let out a yelp of shock and sank my fangs into his hands, and he jerked away, yowling. In that moment, I pushed myself out of the brambles, pelting forward and brushing past them, my pelt bristling.

Yes! I had gotten away. I tossed a careless glance backwards and looked at the twoleg.

Wait, the twoleg?

Where was the other one.

In that heartbeat of horrible realization, something closed around me. I let out a shriek of shock as I was flattened to the ground, and the younger twoleg was holding me by the scruff. Dangling me in his paws like I was some piece of prey. He seemed almost smug as he shook me from side to side.

I let out a whimper of fear as he swung me from side to side, my world spinning. I was so dizzy and lost and confused. What was even going on? Were these twolegs going to kill me?

A loud noise jerked me back to reality. I had managed to block out my senses for the journey, but perhaps I should unblock them now. I exhaled deeply, trying to calm my senses. Maybe I could get away from them, and find ThunderClan. Squeezing my eyes shut with concentration, I extended my senses, feeling them push out from me.

A small group of cats were discussing, to my shock, us. They weren't the ones who helped us during the beaver attack, but they were another group. They were a bit further away, somewhere in the very deep center of the Twolegplace, and they were crouched in an alleyway, scavenging down a rat. I shivered slightly. They had dark, tangled fur, and their eyes all were dark with anger.

I wondered why they were mad at us?

I pricked my ears to catch what they were saying.

"Stupid clan cats." A dark gray one grumbled, his voice laced with frustration and annoyance.

"Just barging in here, and destroying the dam. Now a lot of the prey will leave this place and go back to their lake." A thin, lanky white tom with scruffy fur complained. His voice was more whiny than it was truly angry.

"Last winter my sister died due to starvation. We don't get as much prey as they do in the lake, because we have loud, obnoxious humans." Another seemed to be snarling, his matted brown fur fluffing up.

Then another one spoke, and his voice sent chills down my spine. He sounded so cool and collected, but his voice was cold enough to freeze the sun. As soon as he opened his mouth, I knew he was the dominant one of the group. "Enough." He meowed coldly. "The clan cats have done bad things, and they shall be punished." His voice made me shudder. "I hear one of their cats was swept away. _A young and pretty kitty._"

Another shout from the present world jerked me out from their conversation.

I wanted to snarl in frustration.

They were talking about me!

I let out a yelp of fear as I was thrown from one twoleg to the other, and the other one caught me lightly. His eyes seemed to narrow as he glared daggers at the other one, and his mouth was opening and closing, anger radiating off of him. I felt the other one gently grab my scruff, and then place me in a… a cage. I had heard about this, with Graystripe and how he was taken. Was the same thing going to happen to me?

"Oh, no!" I wailed, clawing vainly at the mesh. "Let me out!" Fear flooded my senses, and I gasped for breath. I clawed even harder, wailing and throwing myself against the sides of this cage.

No. This can't be happening.

I clawed for a bit more, and then stopped. A wail sprung into my throat. This was hopeless. I would never get out of this cage, and I was going to be sold. I felt him lift me into a monster, and my heart pounded so hard I feared that my ribs would crack and my heart would come spilling out of my chest. A few moments later, I heard it roar and grumble. I let out cries of terror, but nobody heeded my calls.

I decided I needed to calm myself down. I breathed in deeply, and counted my breaths. One, two, three, four… I continued counting until I seemed to have relaxed. Then I opened my senses again, trying to find the group of cats.

I searched through the alleyways of the Twolegplace, every one of them, and frowned. I looked past the giant row of Twoleg nests, and a humongous clearing with a lot of monsters sleeping in it. At the edge of that, the group of cats were walking.

"We need to go hunt. The dumpster didn't provide much trash." One cat sniffed, his voice dark with frustration.

"Do we have any clients tomorrow?" Another one questioned.

The one that scared me, the dominant one seemed to snap at him. "Of course we do. We have to get back. We don't need to hunt, our payment will most likely be enough."

Then there was an awkward silence that fell over them.

I sighed. I could barely understand anything they were saying. And it seemed like they weren't talking about me anymore, so I let my attention drift. Drift to how exhausted I was, how much I actually just wanted to sleep. I knew it was stupid and dumb to leave myself vulnerable by letting myself drift off to sleep, but honestly, I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore. They fluttered shut before I could stop them.

My head fell slack and my body lay limp, and sleep washed over me like a black wave.

When I awoke, I sighed. I was still in a cage. However, this one was an odd cage. It was large and black, and it had a small fluffy pad on one side. The other side had a box, with little gray and white pellets in it, and a few colorful circles. It also smelled bad. The last one, were small two bowls. One contained water, and the other contained… Kittypet food. The brown pellets that looked like rabbit droppings.

Sighing, I picked myself. I bent down to clean my pelt, only to realize with shock that it was spotless. It was a sleek, shining gray, and the fur was all fluffy and clean. There was no blood in it, and as I bent forward to smell it; a familiar scent hit my nose. It smelled like roses! I unsheathed my claws, and to my shock they were gleaming and sharp as well. My stomach was rumbling loudly, and my throat was dry with thirst, however.

I bounced out from the pad, and with a yowl of shock immediately got thrown across the cage.

"What?" I mumbled, my eyes darkened with shock.

"Who are you and where are you from?" A nearby voice demanded.

I leapt back in shock, definitely still skittish from yesterday. I hadn't even realized there was another cat in the cage. I looked up, and realized there was mesh that jutted up from above. You could leap on it, and sit. And that was where the cat was sitting. I observed, taking it from the fluffy calico fur that it was still young. I assumed it was a she-cat.

"M-my…" I was about to answer, but then realized with a flash of fear; why should I? She might just hold it against me. "Why should I tell you?" I demanded boldly.

"Why not?" She asked, leaping down.

"Answering questions with questions?" I scowled at her, my eyes darkened with frustration.

I ignored her, and extended my senses. To my shock I couldn't. It must have been the huge shock and fear from yesterday, that made me lose them. I shivered suddenly, feeling very deaf and senseless. I shrunk away from the calico's intense gaze, shuddering.

"Tell me!" She exclaimed.

I snapped suddenly. Why should I be afraid of her? She looked no older than me, and besides, I was a warrior. Well, training to be one anyways. I knew how to fight, and she didn't. I could kill her! With an indignant yowl, I leapt forward and knocked her to the side. She yelped with shock. I pushed her down onto the mesh, and pummeled her underbelly. I bent down, my fangs close to her neck. Then I remembered.

_A warrior does not kill. _

I scowled angrily at her, pulling away and kicking her away from me. "That's why not." I snarled.

"You're a good fighter." She sounded impressed, and she padded, a little hesitantly towards me. "I would tell you my name, but I wasn't given one." She confessed, her eyes round. "I'm only five moons, and I'm waiting to be adopted." She took a hesitant, slightly afraid step.

Immediately, guilt and shame seared my pelt. I felt horrible. She was just a kit! I had attacked, and almost killed, a kit! Remorse made me shrink away from her again, realizing how jumpy I must be if I had actually attacked her. She looked about seven and a half moons, which was around my age, so I thought it would be equal.

_Even at the same age, it wouldn't be equal mouse-brain! You trained to fight, she didn't. It was an unfair fight._

I winced again, my ears turning red with embarrassment. My pelt felt hot with shame.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." I mumbled mutely, shrinking away from her round green gaze. Her eyes seemed to be prodding me curiously, begging for information and thoughts. "I'm just a bit jumpy, that's all."

"Oh, were you picked up from the streets? You're a stray?" She inquired, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"I'm not a stray!" I snapped hotly. "I'm a clan cat, and I didn't ask them to pick me up from the streets!" My eyes blazed intensely, probably so intensely, that she took a step back.

"Calm down." She meowed, her eyes narrowing. "Don't almost kill me again."

"I already apologized!" I protested weakly.

"You still almost killed me." She retorted.

I sighed, knowing she was right. Nothing could excuse my rude and cold behavior. It wasn't like me either, to attack someone like that. Instinctively, I listened around me.

I could hear the barking of a dog. Wait! A dog? I spun around, and then sighed in relief as I realized it was contained. It, too, was in a cage. I heard the meows of a few more tiny kittens, nuzzling next to their mother, and one more large brown dog. I heard the odd noises that Twolegs made when they spoke, but instinctively I reached out to listen to things more further away, and winced as I remembered my sensitive prophecy senses were still muted.

Oh, no.

Horror dawned on me at what I just said.

Prophecy senses? Prophecy?

Oh, StarClan.

If I wasn't there, who would fulfill the prophecy? Who would save the clans from the evil, whatever it was? Oh, no! Lionblaze! He must feel awful that he had let me slip away. _It's not your fault_, I want to tell him. Jayfeather, he must be even more stressed than already now that I'm gone. What can I do? What if I caused the end of the clans, because I was so stupid that I couldn't grab onto the log and the current pushed me away?

Bile rose in my throat, but I pushed it down.

Would the clans die? All the cats I loved die?

Love.

Whitewing. I shivered as love shot through me at the thought of my pretty white mother, her concerns, and her actions as if still treating us like we were kits. Her eyes round with affection. I almost burst into a wail as I thought about her, sorrow washing over my pelt. I missed her so much. I wanted my mother right now, to be at my side, to comfort me in this strange, foreign place.

Birchfall. An image of the brown tabby shot into my mind, smiling and laughing as he joked with us. Him flicking me lightly with his tail, his eyes shining with pride after the ceremony. I missed him. If he was here, I knew he would protect me and get me out of this cage. He would save me. I sighed miserably and curled up into a tight ball as I thought about my parents. And my sister.

Ivypaw. My sister. Ivypaw. The one cat I loved more than anything else in the whole world. She hurt the most out of everything. I remembered her pretty silver and white pelt, her stripes rippling as she twisted, her dark blue eyes shining with amusement. Us twining our tails, being best friends forever. The two of us breaking into Jayfeather's den, the huge smile on her face as she successfully tricked me into the bush and pounced on me. The love and affection shining in her eyes as she brushed against me, purring loudly. The longing to be with her shot through me, so strong I thought I would break, right then and there.

I didn't even get to say goodbye. I knew she was mad at me, because she had shoved me when I mentioned the beavers and told me to stop showing off. However, I didn't realize my extra senses were only like this in my case back then. I remembered how when my name was announced, she let out a horrible wail. I had hurt then, as I do now. How she had pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to say goodbye to me. I felt sadness settle in my test, and my chest hurt. A searing agony shot through me as I pictured her. I missed her so much, and I wanted nothing more than to see her.

"Ivypaw…" I moaned sadly, wallowing in self-pity that I would never see her again. My best friend and sister. My favorite and most loved cat in the whole world. The one I missed so much I feared I would break. I hoped she was doing okay. I hope Lionblaze and Jayfeather and Whitewing and Birchfall would support her. Especially if she was taking it as hard as me.

"Are you done wallowing in self-pity?" The calico she-cat sniffed. The nameless one.

"I'm sorry," I paused for a moment, thinking of something to call her. Her pelt was brown and golden and tawny. In ThunderClan, she would've been named something like Tawny or Sun. "Tawny."

"That's what you're calling me?" She seemed to be deep in thought, and she nodded. "I like it." She smiled brightly. "Tawny!"

Her happiness jerked me out of my sadness.

I smiled in defeat. "My name is Dovepaw."

"That's a weird name." Came her reply. She nodded suddenly, as if deciding something. "Dove. That's what I will call you."

I opened my jaws to protest, but then closed them again. If she called me Dove, I would feel like less of a clan cat. But perhaps, since most likely I won't find my way back, that was a good thing? I'd keep the memories forever, but I wouldn't want a constant heart-breaking reminder of all that I had lost. Besides, this way I wouldn't have to explain it all to her.

"Alright." I nodded. "You can call me Dove."

I felt like I had shed my old life and left it behind. I knew later on I would keep searching, as soon as I ever broke free of this cage, I would find ThunderClan. Someday. I have a prophecy to fulfill, lives to save, a destiny to complete. I have a family to return to, and friends to talk to. There was no giving up.

And as I said that, it felt like the air around me became colder. Maybe by a degree, maybe by a lot.

ThunderClan was my past, and will _definitely _be my future.

But it wasn't my present.


	5. Four: Dove

_Thanks for the reviews~ and the follows and favorites(: Anyway, this chapter will be from Dovepaw's point of view again. I hope you guys don't think this is too unrealistic, with the name changes and band of rogues and everything. I kind of had the idea of what happened to Dovepaw in the human world, but I thought it would be really unrealistic and aside from the plot if I converted her into one. Also, I hope you guys don't get too confused. Dovepaw's path will be really dark, and I can't promise you she'll come out the same cat as when she went in. :P But if this didn't happen, then the story wouldn't be right. (:_

* * *

><p>I yawned, waking up in the cage again. I looked over at Tawny, who was sleeping peacefully next to me. Her flank was rising and falling. I glanced up; it was already midnight. It had been almost three sunrises of living in this cage, and it was boring. I, however, had made friends with Tawny. She was quite the bubbly she-cat. She was born in captivity as well, and her mother's owner had sold her and her two brothers to this so called 'pet store'. Apparently, kittypets were a type of 'pet', and stores were places were things got sold. Or something. Her brothers, both light brown tabbies, got sold to the same owner, but they didn't like her pelt so they didn't take Tawny.<p>

Tawny admitted she was upset to it, but by being a house-cat, you're used to leaving your family early on and you know not to get too attached. I frowned, it was a weird style of living. Kittypets must be really lonely, with only their twolegs as company. The calico she-cat assured me that it was fine, and that their 'housefolk' would provide them all the attention, love, and care they needed, as long as they were lucky. I drifted off into thought.

"Hey, Dove… I think these visitors are for you." Tawny sounded slightly afraid and awkward, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I could detect by the slight tremor in her voice that these visitors were _not _twolegs. Excited that it might be ThunderClan, I leapt out of my nest and dashed towards her, almost colliding. She took a wary step backwards, as if deeper into the cage.

I swung my head around, ready to see the familiar face of Ivypaw, or Lionblaze, or Whitewing or Birchfall or Firestar. My smile immediately dropped and hung off my face, my ears drooping and shoulders sagging with defeat. These weren't clan cats. I turned around to move away, when one of them hooked their claw into my tuft of fur.

"Hey!" I growled, snapping at them.

They were only two cats. Both of them were very skinny, but their pelts were groomed beautifully. They _were _beautiful. The first one was a tom who had a slender pelt with sleek dark silver fur that had a few lighter stripes amongst it, and his eyes were such a bright, pale blue they looked almost crystal blue. The second one was a pure white she-cat with not a single streak of darker color, and wide, almost emerald green eyes. They really _were _stunning. However, they gave off a slight aura of fear, and I almost instinctively shrunk away. I had to force myself to not.

"We came to free you." The tom whispered, leaning forward. He reached his tail through the bars of the cage, and gently ran his tail along my spine. I shivered inadvertently. "To free your pretty little face." I leapt away from them.

"Where would we be going?" Was my reply.

"We'll free you, and a half moon of service is all we require." Came his husky voice again, whispering so close to my ear. "Then you're free, to do _anything _you like."

The thought of freedom made me shiver with excitement.

However, I knew good things in life weren't free. Nothing was.

"What kind of service are we talking about?" I frowned nervously.

"Nothing much. Just a few jobs." The she-cat meowed airily, looking calm and relaxed as she spoke. "However, once you join us… I should warn you, it is not as nice as it seems." Her voice suddenly became grave.

I sighed. What would a true warrior do?

A true warrior most definitely would not sit in a cage and wait for a twoleg to pick it up.

A warrior would take the offer, and after that go home.

"I'll take your offer." I nodded solemnly.

"Dove, no!" Tawny cried out, leaping forward. "Don't leave!"

"You can come to, if you want…" I offered feebly.

"No." The white she-cat meowed sharply. "Her pelt isn't nice enough."

Tawny blinked, offended. I frowned upon the cold words, but didn't say anything.

The silver tom gave me a grin that sent shudders down my spine, and stood on his hind-paws. He hooked his claw into a little bar, and pushed out. The door slid open, and I leapt out. I lifted my paw, and then the other. It felt so weird, without my sensitive hearing. It still hadn't returned, and was actually starting to worry me.

"Let's go." The white she-cat purred, her tone so sweet it sickened me. The tom flipped the door back shut, before leaping down and joining us. He padded on my other side, his pelt brushing against mine. I shivered at the touch, before shooting a glance back at Tawny.

She looked so lonely and hurt, sitting there alone in the cage. She shot me a sad glance, her shoulders slumping. I waved my tail, trying to reassure her that a twoleg would come by and pick her up soon enough.

"What are your names?" I asked, slightly hesitant.

We veered around the Thunderpath, not crossing but staying on the side of it. I saw a few twolegs walk by, but the other two cats acted so casual about it I had just assumed and hoped they wouldn't bother us. We passed by a few flowers and trees, and I tried not to flinch every time a monster went rumbling by. I already knew they ate twolegs, and I was worried they would eat us too.

The white she-cat flicked me gently with her tail. "My name is Zia."

Zia? That was an odd name…

A smile curved on the silver tom's lips. "Asher."

They didn't glance expectantly at me, as if asking me for my name. They just kept walking in silence. Zia suddenly halted, and she stood before the Thunderpath. "You know how to cross?" She demanded.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, fear making my heart twist.

Asher rolled his eyes at me. "One…." He counted, his head veering from side to side. "Two, three, go!" And the two cats left my side, shooting forward and pelting across. The world seemed to spin with terror as I leapt forward, my paws pounding heavily against the pavement. Everything seemed to be slowing down. Blood roared in my ears, and I could feel my heartbeat everywhere. My body was shaking.

I sprinted across, and almost collided into Asher. The tom seemed to nimbly sidestep me, acting as if it was nothing. He then reached out his tail, curled it around my chest, and jerked me to an upright stop. I blinked a few times, licking my chest with embarrassment.

"Sorry." I muttered awkwardly.

"It's fine. Even cats as experienced as us sometimes still get scared of the Thunderpath." Zia reassured me, seeming to be a lot nicer than she was back at the cage. She seemed to be… friendly, while at the cage she seemed like a leader, negotiating terms. It reminded me slightly of Firestar and the other leaders, perhaps negotiating at the gathering. A pang of sorrow and homesickness shot through me, and I forced myself to push down the pain of the clans and focus.

"Seeing that you are…" Asher's eyes flicked towards me. "Underage… you have to know some things before we bring you there. For starters, we call ourselves The Forsaken. Nobody wants us, not twolegs, not our parents, we are alone and thrown out."

"My clan wants me…" I murmured, almost before I could stop it.

"Do they?" Zia's eyes blazed with an intense fire. "I saw you in that river. It was so easy to get to you, I was almost considering jumping in to get you to your clanmates. I saw that golden one watching you, his eyes wide. He was obviously considering leaving you behind or not."

"That's…" Could it be true? An icy claw pricked at my spine. "not true…" I protested weakly, but even to me my voice sounded off. Could Lionblaze really have wanted me gone? Was it that maybe they got the wrong cat? Maybe that Ivypaw was really the one in the prophecy? Was that why I couldn't feel my powers all of a sudden? Horror dawned on me as I realized it might have been intentional.

"It's okay." Asher said, brushing against me as if reassuring me. "We all go through this horrible realization. We don't want to realize it, but we're forced to. You're on your way to becoming one of us. The Forsaken cats now." He smiled, as if this was a great achievement.

"Why would you be stranded…?" My voice sounded slightly hesitant and afraid. "You're both so… stunning."

Zia's eyes darkened. "Beauty is not all the world cares about." Was her short response. Asher's also seemed to darken, and he said nothing.

Swiftly changing the topic, I asked. "Why did you say it's not as nice as it seems?"

"Nothing is as nice as it seems." Zia muttered. "This is definitely no exception."

We spun around, and walked into an alleyway. To my shock, it lead forward and opened up. There was a giant box with bits of dirty things in it, and rats in it. Zia and Asher slipped through the edge of dumpster, their thin bodies clearing the tiny gap with ease. I shivered, realizing that if I went in there… I pushed my fears away, and pushed myself through the tiny gap.

I gasped at what I saw. It was a clearing, a perfectly clean one. I was expecting more of a dirty clearing with bones jutting out of it, and everything. This was the entrance, I assumed. There was another place that was blocked by dumpsters. I shuddered as I looked at it. Maybe that was the exit? Something gnawing in my stomach told me that was definitely not the exit.

"Welcome to the home of the forsaken." Asher meowed, waving his paw in front.

"Nico!" Asher called, and a dark gray tom bounded out.

With a flash of shock and slight horror, I remembered this as the tom I heard on the night I lost my senses. This was the leader, the dominant one of the group. Something about his presence made me want to bow, and so I did. I dipped my head respectfully to the tom.

"Hello." He greeted me.

He flicked his tail at Asher, and the tom scuttled off. He did the same with Zia, and she bounded off to the other side of the clearing. She sat there, and began talking in a quiet voice to a few other cats. This clearing wasn't as full as I thought it would be.

I was expecting something along the lines of, twenty-five, or even thirty.

"Hello." My voice was weak, and hesitant to answer.

"There's no need to be shy." He smiled brightly at me, and he ran his tail around my spine. "You really are a pretty one, aren't you." I flushed dark red, my ears turning pink with embarrassment.

I coughed, unsure of what to respond with. Instead, I busied myself in studying the tom.

He was a broad-shouldered and muscular tom-cat. His muscles rippled beneath his pelt, and his face was… beautiful. He had sharp, angular cheekbones, large glowing tawny eyes, smooth and long eyelashes, his ears were slightly round, but sharp at the tip, and his muzzle pointed out a medium length; not long or short. His pelt was a sleek dark gray, seeming spotless and very smooth. His face and pelt looked ageless.

"Thanks…" I ended up saying.

"So, my pretty kitty, what's your name?" He smiled at me again, and I felt myself blush again.

"It's…" I was about to respond with Dovepaw, or even Dove. But should I really? Uncertainty flooded my senses.

Concern flashed over his face, and he curled his tail around my shoulders and drew me closer to him. I pressed against his pelt, and immediately felt hot under my pelt. "What was your old name then?" He pressed gently. His voice was husky, whispered right into my ear. I tried to suppress a shiver.

"Dovepaw." I answered, almost nervously. "That was when I was with the clans."

The fact that I had been in the clans did not seem to surprise him, and he just twitched his whiskers. "And you dislike the name Dove?" He inquired, his tail flicking from side to side. His beautiful tawny eyes seemed to be gazing right into mine, and immediately my mind went blank.

It's one of those times, when you see someone, and you just can't think right.

"I…" I stuttered, hating how as I looked at him I was speechless. "It is so different than your names." I managed finally, although that wasn't the complete truth. I wanted him to think of me as something more tough than just 'Dove', which was so feminine. I also didn't want the reminder of Tawny, or of the clans. I kind of wanted a new start, in the same way of wanting nothing more than to go back to the clans.

He leaned forward, brushing his cheek against mine for a moment. "It doesn't matter if you're different. Different is beautiful." He whispered, his voice sweet and gentle. He seemed genuinely concerned on if _I _wanted to change my name or not. "Do you really want to change your name? A lot of us do it here, it's normal, but… It's up to you."

I felt my heart dance and leap in my chest at how genuine he sounded.

He had been so kind to me. He sent his cats to come help me, get me out of that life where I would be stuck a kittypet forever. He offered me shelter for the half moon for just a bit of service, and then told me I would be free to go after, and he would even send a cat to help me find my home. He _saved _me from making the biggest mistake of my life. The biggest mistake of going into a twoleg's home willingly.

"I…" I felt my stomach twist into knots.

_"Dovekit! Catch the moss ball!" Ivykit squealed, leaping up and down, her dark blue eyes shining with happiness._

_"Dovepaw! Ivypaw! Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" I watched the clan cheer for me, and it felt like the happiest moment of my life. Pride and excitement swelled in my chest as I stood standing next to Lionblaze. _

_"Dovepaw, I'm glad you're working hard." Whitewing nodded, her eyes bright with approval._

_"I'm so proud of you, Dovepaw." Birchfall purred, nuzzling my ear._

A rush of memories shot towards me, and I shuddered. Could I really leave this part of me behind? Even for just a half moon? If so, was I really going to change my name? My name meant my warrior heritage, that I was a clan cat. It was the name my parents gave to me, the one they entrusted me to grow up with, the one my sister had called out every time she saw me, what Lionblaze had called me, what the clans knew me as. Could I really shed my past identity? Even just for a while?

"Well?" Nico pressed, his tawny eyes luminous in the darkness of night time.

Dove was a horrible reminder that I was forced to leave the clans, that I had the 'paw' taken off of my name. Perhaps if I changed it… I could fit in?

Panic coursing through me at my decision, I took in a deep breath and replied. "Yes. I will change my name."

As soon as I said that, agony shot through my heart. And doubt clouded my mind.

Was this really the right choice?

_What other choice do I have? _

Nico's eyes were bright, I couldn't tell whether with approval or disapproval. "Alright." Came his soft reply, and he brushed against my pelt as if reassuring me it would be alright. "What do you want it to be?"

"I… I don't know." I confessed.

_I don't have any other choice. Join this rogue group and go back to the clans in a half moon, or become a kittypet. Bear the shame of having an 'owner' and a 'collar' for the rest of your life._

Nico seemed to ponder something. He blinked twice at me. "How about Ali?"

"Ali." The word tasted foreign on my tongue. "Ali."

I smiled softly.

I would be Dovepaw soon. I promise.

But right now, I was Ali.

"I like it."

"Good." He nodded at me. "Now, go get some rest. Tomorrow you will just be working here in the clearing."

"What will I be doing?" I frowned.

"Liza will show you tomorrow." He promised.

He rasped his tongue gently over my ear, and I shuddered again.

Asher padded next to me, and walked me over to one side of the clearing. He nodded at me. It had a soft mossy nest in it. I thanked him and curled up in it.

Before I fell asleep, a familiar face shot into my mind.

A dark gray one with glowing tawny eyes.

Nico.

I couldn't stop thinking about him.

What was wrong with me?


	6. Five: Ivy

_Thanks for the reviews and the support(: Anyway, this chapter will be from Ivypaw's point of view. Also, a few things. I hope you guys aren't mad about the name-changing thing, I couldn't really think of a nice name or anything that would really suit her well, so I thought... Alleyway, Alleycat... so I decided on Ali. Also, Blossompaw probably isn't this mean and wouldn't tease Ivypaw like this, but I noted on how during her warrior assessment, she was protesting about how she had Ivypaw and how much she would prefer Dovepaw over her, so in this I guess she's going to be a kind of bully. She won't be a terrible one that results in killing, but more like a... Shrewpaw to Tallpaw, in a way I guess... (Tallstar's revenge) Also, I changed the summary, because I realized the other summary was kind of one-sided (only from Ivypaw's P.O.V) so I changed it so some stuff about Dovepaw was there too(: Hope you don't mind._

* * *

><p>"Whatever." I snapped, sulking.<p>

It was so unfair. Dovepaw had gone for a quarter moon already, and my mentor had already decided it was time for me to go back to training. Not only that, but she had to bring _him _along. He was her mentor, for StarClan's sakes! She knew how much I was hurting, so why did she bring such a painfully obvious reminder of _her_? Did she think just that we were doing battle training, I would be happy? I scoffed, as if.

"Come on! Battle training will be fun." A touch of sympathy and compassion crept into her voice. "It'll be a good way to stop thinking about your sister for a while." Her blue eyes were wide with concern, genuine concern for me. It sickened me. She shouldn't be concerned for me, as I was the one who made Dovepaw disappear.

"Whatever!" I scowled at her again, narrowing my eyes. "Battle changing or not, it's just not the same without my sister training with me."

Her eyes softened. "I wanted to train with my brother too." She meowed gently, her blue eyes soft and caring as they gazed into mine. Loss and grief mirrored in our eyes as we thought about the littermates we missed. "And I thought I would get to be warriors with Honeyfern a bit longer…" Her voice trailed off. She looked… almost broken.

In a half guilty half desperate attempt to cheer her up, I pushed my muzzle into her shoulder. "Hey." I comforted her. "It'll be fine… Now, let's go do that warrior training."

A faint whisper of a smile spread across her lips.

She nodded solemnly at me. "Let's go."

I padded after her, my dark blue eyes flickering across the clearing. I could see that Bumblepaw was here with his mentor, and so was Briarpaw. I frowned, wondering why the absence of Blossompaw. I shrugged loosely, whatever. I didn't really care, and that was fine. She could be hunting, I guess.

I padded forward, standing quietly in front of my mentor. Lionblaze was there too, amber eyes narrowed with approval as he watched Briarpaw and Bumblepaw tussle. The two littermates rolled over, and with a triumphant smirk, Bumblepaw pinned his sister to the ground.

"I win." He announced smugly.

Briarpaw stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm still convinced you cheated." Was her response.

"Let's see if you can take on Ivypaw?" Cinderheart purred, butting into their playful banter.

"W-what?" I stammered as she pushed me forward. "But, they are a few moons older than me!" I protested, my paws scrambling backwards, trying to prevent going near Bumblepaw.

"What?" He teased. "You scared?"

_Yes._

"Beat him, Ivypaw!" Briarpaw cheered, tail flicking and eyes dancing with amusement.

Nervously, I dropped into a low crouch, my underbelly brushing the ground. I waggled my haunches, half-prepared to leap. Bumblepaw had dropped into a crouch too, his eyes dark with focus. The gray tabby tom's black stripes rippled as he twisted, and before I even realized it he had lunged.

Letting out a yelp of surprise at my slow reaction, I stumbled over my paws trying to duck to the side. I tripped, sprawling across the ground. I stood up, just as Bumblepaw jumped forward. I leapt in, delivering two swift blows to the side of his head before leaping back. He shook his head, then dropped reared up, wrapping his paws around my neck and thrusting me down. I let out a squeak of shock, and within heartbeats I was pinned beneath his belly, his paw on his throat, a smug and winning smile spread across his muzzle.

"Pity." A tortoiseshell she-cat sneered down at me.

Wonderful.

It was impeccable timing.

Just as I had lost, Blossompaw had seen it, just to come back to taunt me.

It really wasn't fair, StarClan.

"I'm sure Dovepaw would have done better." She taunted, leaning forward, her voice so soft none of the mentors could hear.

I felt the familiar jealousy and hot rage gnawing at my belly, and I glared at her, rage smoldering in my eyes. "I can be just as good as my sister." I snapped, my tail lashing with anger as I stalked towards her.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. She ducked down, her voice nothing more than a soft whisper, her breath tickling my ear. "Good as your sister? Like," Her voice became a cruel leer. "When your sister brought back all that prey, and you only had a single tiny shrew?" She pulled away, her eyes dancing with cold laughter.

I shouldered her out of my weigh, snarling at her. "Get away from me."

"Hey!" Cinderheart called. "That's no way to treat a fellow clanmate. Say sorry, Ivypaw."

"Sorry, Ivypaw." I mimicked, anger making me rude.

But really, they should be saying sorry to me. I was the one who was suffering through this tragic loss. Even as I suffered, Blossompaw had to push me further, remind me that I was no good at hunting, or fighting. That even though she was gone, I was still cast out, still lost in Dovepaw's perfect, amazing, good at everything shadow.

I seethed in frustration, spun around and dashed into the forest.

Half-hoping someone would come chasing after me, I pricked my ears.

No luck.

Frustrated, I dashed towards the lake. I lay down, looking at the large amount of water in it. It was so much more than… I winced. That night. That night when I had done it, made that wish that had changed my sister's life.

The night that _destroyed _the chance the prophecy would come true.

Miserably, I curled up into a tight ball.

I spread my senses, listening to the soft lapping of the waves, feeling the cool water soak into my silver and white pelt. I tasted the air, the fresh, healthy moisture that clung in the air. I narrowed my eyes, sweeping them across the forest. The familiar oak trees I had climbed so many times. Now, their leaves rustled, and they casted dark shadows, reflecting their crooked branches. It looked like claws. Even my own forest, my own territory, didn't want me.

_What do you think they will they do to you once they find out it was your fault Dovepaw is gone?_

That voice whispered in my head, cruel, taunting, mocking me.

I ignored it, squeezing my eyes shut.

_That they found out you made your sister gone. _

_The monster you really are._

_That you're going to kill them all._

_Every single one of them._

_You're mother._

_You're-_

"Shut up!" I shrieked, my voice shrill and terrified.

Horror was making me shake, and my eyes were wild with horror. I took steps backwards, away from the lake. A wail built up in my throat, and making no effort to push it down, I let it out. I wailed for Dovepaw. I cried out for her, like a lost kit for it's mother.

_There's no use crying for her. She's gone, and she's never coming back._

_Not that she would want to._

_Who would want to return to a monster like you?  
><em>

_Who would want to have a monster like you as their kin? Their sister? Their daughter?_

"Leave me alone!" I wailed, clawing desperately at the ground.

_Leave you alone?_

_Like, Dovepaw did…?  
><em>

_Oh, wait, my bad._

_You forced her gone._

"Please…" And then a droplet of blood fell to the sand.

I realized with horror, my claws were unsheathed, and they had just raked themselves over my own ears.

Gasping and gulping for breath, my eyes alight with a wild fire, my chest rising and falling rapidly, my heart pounding against my ribs, I curled up tight. I wrapped my tail around my nose, and tucked my face in.

_Sleep tight._

_Don't let the evil thoughts bite._

I wanted to scream, but I was exhausted. Before I knew it, I was swept to the world of sleep.

_I blinked as I realized I was in a flower meadow. The flowers here were beautiful, I decided. I bounded forward, suddenly feeling carefree and happy. That voice had finally left me alone. Rightfully so. But this was too beautiful a place to think of something as dark as that._

_I pranced forward, sniffing at the flowers, batting at the falling petals. It was so peaceful, so beautiful. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over me, and I stumbled back, startled. I gazed up, to see that it was a dark brown tabby tom. He had a white underbelly, and had the most eery and unforgettable icy blue eyes I had ever seen._

_"Hello." Was his rumbling greeting._

_"Hello…" I meowed warily, finding myself instinctively inching away from the tom. As if he would hurt me. "Is this… your meadow?" I asked hesitantly, afraid that he would say it was and kicked me out. It had given me happiness… and carefreeness, something I had sought for but couldn't find anywhere else. It may just be an illusion, not real, completely fake, but I didn't care. _

_An illusion of something is better than nothing at all, I guess._

_"Yes." He responded, nodding. His face broke out in a friendly smile. "But you can stay here for a while if you want." He meowed kindly._

_"Really?" I gasped, grateful. "Thanks so much. I'm really dealing with a lot right now, and this place seems to relax me." I then clamped my jaws shut, flicking my tail in front of my muzzle._

_"You don't have to be shy around me." He assured me, nodding kindly._

_"I… I'm just…" I didn't know what to say._

_I didn't want to talk about Dovepaw._

_"Getting picked on a lot." I finished lamely. "I'm not as good a hunter or fighter as my sister, so yeah…"_

_"Oh?" The tom nodded at me._

_He seemed to dismiss this thought, as he slid into a perfect crouch, sliding forward with deadly precision and neatness and leaping upwards, his paws clamping around a butterfly. His eyes gleamed as he landed down, and opened his paws, releasing it._

_"Wow!" I gasped. "You must be a really good hunter." _

_"I am." He nodded, puffing out his chest. He then blinked earnestly. "But I'm an even better teacher."_

_"R-really?" I stuttered. Not wanting to sound too desperate, or too needy, but also wanting for him to teach me. I awkwardly shuffled my paws, opening my jaws and then closing them again, unsure of how to ask._

_His eyes seemed to gleam with amusement. "I'm guessing you want my help with some mentoring?" He asked, his voice light with amusement and kindness._

_"Yes please." I nodded quickly._

_"And, why should I teach you?" He inquired._

_My face fell. I really didn't know why he would teach me. I was just an average apprentice of a clan, probably completely irrelevant to this tom. _

_But, my mind was somewhere different than my mouth, as I immediately blurted out. "Because I'm a good learner. I'm smart and quick and I'll do the moves you teach me even better than you can!"_

_"Oh?" He questioned me lightly, but his eyes seemed intrigued._

_I nodded hard._

_"Well, I can teach you a few moves I guess…" He flicked his tail, lazily drawing his eyes over me and scanning me over. With a quick stretch and yawn, he picked himself up from his original position and stood up straight._

_"I promise I'll be a good learner." I vowed to him._

_Just wait, Blossompaw. Whitewing. Birchfall. _

_There isn't going to be one sister as the star. Now the other sister is going to be a star too._

_"Anyway, can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He smiled kindly._

_"My name is Ivypaw." I stated with confidence, raising my head high._

_"Interesting name." He shot me a smile._

_"I'm Hawkfrost." _


	7. Six: Ivy

_Thanks for the reviews, and the follows and favs. In this chapter, Ivypaw will be rather vulnerable. Also, a quick note: Ivypaw is not in love with Bumblepaw._

* * *

><p><em>"Like this?"<em>

_I darted forward, slipping towards him and I jabbed at the tendon on the back area of his leg. His knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground._

_A triumphant and slightly smug smile split my face. _

_"You're learning well." He nodded solemnly. "Maybe, later," He smirked slightly at me. "You can meet my other friends, and you can even start tussling with cats that are at your skill level."_

_"So you're saying you're not my skill level?" I shot back evenly, my ears twitching._

_He flicked his tail on my ear. "Would I be teaching you if I was?"_

_That was true._

_"Now, wake up Ivypaw. You have a day of training waiting for you." He grinned._

_"But wait!" I protested at his slowly fading shape. "I'd much rather train with you!" I shouted, as he began to fade and my vision ebbed into blackness. "Hawkfrost!"_

A paw was nudging me, and I mumbled something inaudible. I blearily blinked open my eyes, and let out a startled yelp. Briarpaw was standing above me, her dark brown pelt bristling with excitement. "Wake up, Ivypaw!" She yelped, bouncing around excitedly.

"Calm down, calm down." I muttered. "I'm awake."

It had been a sunrise since I had first met Hawkfrost. That day, after I woke up, I found that the whole camp was searching for me in a panic. My mother and father were so relieved it had immediately brightened my spirits. However, I was still more excited to train with Hawkfrost than with Cinderheart. He was a much better mentor.

A touch of sadness streaked my mood.

I wish I could tell Dovepaw about Hawkfrost. All about him. Tell her how he is teaching me such interesting things, how I would someday be the best warrior possible. She would be happy for me, I knew she would. She was too kind to be… jealous. Jealous like I was of her.

I padded lightly after Briarpaw. My bones felt heavy with exhaustion, and my muscles ached as I moved. I guessed training at night was just as exhausting as training during the day. However, it was paying off, as I was feeling not only confident, but also rather graceful. And the training today hadn't even started yet. Blossompaw stood next to her mentor, Hazeltail. The gray and white she-cat's eyes were narrowed as she stared pointedly at her apprentice.

Blossompaw seemed to scowl at her mentor before scuffling forward, her ears flattened against her head. She seemed to be sulking. "I just wanted to say," The words seemed forced out of her. "Good luck." She sounded strangled as she scrambled back to her mentor, and Hazeltail gave her a nod of approval.

I blinked.

So, Hazeltail had asked her to wish me luck?

Luck in what?

Mousewhisker was standing next to his littermate, and Bumblepaw was sitting down, his tail wrapped tightly around his paws. Briarpaw was bouncing around excitedly, her eyes bright.

"We're having a contest!" Briarpaw blurted out, her eyes bright.

Thornclaw seemed to roll his eyes at his overenthusiastic apprentice.

"Including me?" I meowed, baffled. "But you guys are four moons older than me." I couldn't stop myself from pointing this out. It would be unfair, and I would lose. Blossompaw would just laugh at me again.

"This is more of an assessment, than a contest for you." Cinderheart meowed gently. "Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw are here to help you. You can pick one of them to be your partner."

"Bumblepaw." I meowed almost immediately.

Cinderheart raised her eyebrow.

I blushed.

"It's not like that." I protested. "I just chose him because, well," I coughed. It would be offensive to say he seemed to be the more serious of his littermates. "I'm guessing Blossompaw would want to work with her sister?"

"Anyone who can hunt properly." She sneered, eyes glittering coldly. "So, basically, anyone but you."

"Blossompaw." Hazeltail meowed sharply, shooting a glare at her apprentice.

The tortoiseshell she-cat shot me a last mocking glare and slunk backwards, standing next to her mentor.

Her words hurt.

"You know what?" I meowed boldly. "Can we have a two cat competition? Just me and Blossompaw?"

Cinderheart and Hazeltail blinked, slightly taken back. They seemed to sense the growing tension between me and the older tortoiseshell apprentice. They shot one another an uneasy glance, shifting from paw to paw. Finally, Blossompaw broke the silence, taking a confident step forward.

"I don't mind." She announced. "But when Ivypaw runs back wailing, you can't blame me." She shrugged innocently.

I seethed with rage.

That stuck up, conceited she-cat. I would beat her no matter what.

"Well, alright." Hazeltail agreed slowly, still sounding a bit uneasy.

"We will be surveying your hunt." Cinderheart added, also sounding a bit worried.

Why were they worried? What did they think we would do? Kill each other? I scoffed, knowing that with the new battle moves Hawkfrost showed me, I would never lose in a fight again. And the new hunting techniques? No way would prey ever slip from my claws again.

I snuck a nervous glance at Blossompaw.

Her eyes seemed to be narrowed in concentration. Her face was a mask.

_I'm going to crush you. _

She seemed to be say.

"Well," Thornclaw coughed awkwardly. "I think me and Mousewhisker will bring our apprentices to the sky oak to practice tree climbing. We can also observe your hunt then too."

"Awesome!" Briarpaw squealed, bouncing up and down. Bumblepaw shot me a glance, but his expression was unreadable. He then turned around, his shoulders square, before padding coolly after his mentor.

I shifted uneasily.

Was the bulky tom mad at me?

"Let's go." I meowed bravely, shouldering past Blossompaw and towards the forest.

As I walked, I stiffened momentarily.

I thought I saw a flash of icy blue eyes.

Familiar icy blue eyes.

Could Hawkfrost possibly be watching over me?

It gave me a rush of confidence. If he was watching over me, than there is no way that I could possibly lose.

"We meet back here at dusk." Hazeltail stated.

We were standing next to The Sky Oak. I nodded firmly, and Blossompaw shot me a defiant stare. I faced it off, my dark blue eyes unblinking as I stared into her eyes.

"The more you stare, the less time you'll have for hunting." Cinderheart reasoned with me.

Seething slightly, I broke away. I thought I saw Blossompaw's laughing, triumphant stare raking my back as I spun around and bounded into the forest. I looked around, expecting to see Cinderheart, but the gray she-cat had melded into the shadows.

Okay. Think, Ivypaw. What had Hawkfrost taught you?

I opened my jaws, tasting the air of scents. My ears were pricked too, ready to catch sounds of prey. I tasted the scent of vole, and I narrowed my eyes, sweeping my gaze around the clearing. There!

It was sitting, completely oblivious, next to a stream. It nibbled on some nuts, it's whiskers twitching.

I went to the side where the wind wouldn't blow my scent to it, and I dropped into a low crouch. My tail was low and still, and my paws were light. I crept forward, and shot out my paw. I hooked the vole towards me, swiftly delivering the killing bite to it's neck. It lay limp.

Smugly, I scraped some earth over it, burying it.

I opened my jaws again, tasting the air once more. _Thrush! _I hadn't really learned much about catching birds, but, if Dovepaw knew how to catch a blackbird… How hard could it be? I glanced at it. It was pecking at some seeds, it's wings twitching, probably with the anticipation to fly.

_You'll never fly again, as I'm going to catch you as prey. _

I dropped into a crouch, similar to before, but instead of leaning as low as I could and preparing to hook my paws, I balanced my weight out. I made my hind-paws have a bit more space, so I would be able to leap upwards more freely, in case the bird flew away. I crept forward, waggling my hind-paws. I leapt, but the bird seemed to see me, it let out a squawk and fluttered upwards.

_No you don't! _

I had been prepared for this, as I had landed more lightly than usual and recovered quickly. My hind-paws pushed heavily off of the ground, launching me far into the air, and I hooked my claw into the bird's wing, dragging it down with me. It wasn't the most clean kill. I bent over, and snapped the poor creature's neck. I buried it as well.

I paced around, my pelt burning with frustration. That stupid bird's squawking call had scared off all of the prey around here. I seethed, but determination made me narrow my eyes in focus. I couldn't give up now. A big, and fat piece of prey was all I needed. I doubt Blossompaw could catch three pieces of prey!

I padded forward, brushing past ferns and brambles. I was quiet, my paws light. I padded close to the Sky Oak. This was a home to a lot of squirrels, I know. I tasted the air, and realized with glee a squirrel was a few branches above me. Hawkfrost hadn't taught me to climb, but Cinderheart had briefed me on it.

Determined, I clenched my jaw and sank my claws into the tree. I scuttled upwards, and had to bite down really hard to prevent myself from opening my jaws and screaming as I almost slipped off a branch. I dangled from the branch, before shakily pulling myself up. The squirrel still hadn't noticed, and was only one branch above me. It would definitely notice me if I just leapt up, so I would have to jump from behind the trunk, where it couldn't see me.

I clawed at the trunk, shakily edging to the other side. I scrabbled at the bark, and I winced as it split beneath my paw, giving me a splinter. "Ow." I muttered almost mutely to myself.

I pulled myself up, balancing myself on the branch. I shifted weight. Bad idea, the branch trembled slightly, and the squirrel raised it's head from the nut. It seemed to see me, and made move to jump away.

If I jumped, there was a chance I could fall.

If I didn't, I would lose.

I decided.

I sprang up from my crouch, exploding forward and soaring a good three fox-lengths, landing squarely on the squirrel's back. With a gleeful smile, I nipped at it's neck and broke it. Only after I killed it, had I realized, the impact of my jump had snapped the thin, shaky branch.

"Cinderheart!" I cried out, as it snapped beneath my weight.

Then I was weightless, and I tumbled through the air.

"Got you." A grunt came, and suddenly I was jerked out of falling.

My heart pounded with terror, and my mind was spinning. I was dangling, my scruff in someone's mouth. He dragged me backwards, and I stumbled, crashing into him.

"Thanks." I gasped to my savior.

To my surprise, my savior was…

Bumblepaw?

He was here?

"No problem." He nodded.

Suddenly, I realized how close we were standing, our muzzles were almost touching. A blush snaked onto my cheeks, and I felt hot under my pelt. My ears were dark red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." I stuttered, scrambling backwards and off of him.

"Careful." He warned me, his ears twitching warily.

"My squirrel!" I suddenly remembered the reason I was up this dangerous tree.

"It's fine." He reassured me. "It landed in some branches over there. Briarpaw's going to go get it for you." He ruffled my pelt fondly. He leaned over, whispering in my ear. "It's about time somebody showed Blossompaw she wasn't the best at everything."

"You won't mention… my falling, would you?" I blinked embarrassedly.

"My lips are sealed." He purred, before bounding neatly down to the branch below us. I awkwardly dangled off, and he gently grabbed my scruff and lowered me.

For some reason, when he looked at me, I felt like a stuttering, shaking, mess.

After what seemed like moons of climbing, he nodded lightly at me. "You can just jump from this branch." He told me, before prancing off elegantly himself. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and awkwardly jumped off the branch. I twisted in the air, trying to get myself in a crouch.

I landed on all four paws, but the impact knocked the breath out of me, and I stumbled forward. Bumblepaw shot forward, his tail in front of me, steadying me.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"No problem." He nodded.

"Here comes Blossompaw." Briarpaw greeted us, leaping out of the tree and dropping the squirrel in front of me. I blinked gratefully at her. Cinderheart also seemed to pad out of the shadows, and she dropped the thrush and vole at my paws. Thornclaw and Mousewhisker were standing somewhere else, talking quietly, their whiskers twitching. I thought I saw, amusement in their eyes, as they surveyed me and Bumblepaw. I immediately leapt a fox-length further than him, my skin turning pink.

"Hey, Briarpaw, Bumblepaw." The tortoiseshell she-cat greeted her siblings, before shooting me a smug glance.

"Two mice, a sparrow, and a blackbird." She reported smugly.

Shock made me recoil.

"What?" The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

How could she have possibly gotten four pieces of prey? That was impossible!

"Face it, Ivypaw." She meowed breezily, shrugging. "I'm just a better hunter than you."

"Ivypaw's squirrel is big, though." Briarpaw protested.

Blossompaw shot her sister a venomous glance, and the dark brown she-cat immediately snapped her jaw shut.

"Her squirrel should count as two pieces of prey, so technically, you both caught four." Bumblepaw reasoned, his eyes cool and calm as he stared at his sister. Blossompaw was bristling with anger, and her eyes were like death berries as she glared poisonously at her brother. He faced her stare evenly.

Blossompaw stared at the mentors, and Hazeltail and Cinderheart looked helplessly at each other.

"I, uh…" Cinderheart meowed nervously.

"Well, see…" Hazeltail coughed.

"You both did well." Cinderheart finished lamely.

"You guys should be proud. Go back to camp and you can have the first pick of the fresh-kill." Hazeltail continued. "We'll tell Firestar about your good work. Maybe you'll be getting your warrior name soon, Blossompaw."

"As if she deserves it." I muttered under my breath.

Blossompaw's gaze scorched my pelt, and I resisted the urge to flinch.

"I'm glad." Blossompaw sniffed. "I can't stand sharing a den with that mouse-brain any longer. Honestly, I think it's hurting my intelligence, just having to share space with her!"

"If you had any intelligence, you would know that sharing space doesn't lower somebody's intelligence." Bumblepaw retorted, coming to my unlikely defense.

Blossompaw's jaw dropped, and she stared, mouth open, at her brother. "Come, Briarpaw." She snapped, and the dark brown apprentice scuttled after her. "Leave the two _lovebirds _be." She snickered.

Bumblepaw turned red.

"Oh, dear brother." Blossompaw sneered. "Look how so you're blushing. What a mess you become around she-cats. No wonder you like Ivypaw. Any other would be repelled by you."

With that the she-cat swung around, and padded back to camp, Briarpaw at her heels. The she-cat shot us an apologetic glance before following her littermate.

I stared, shocked, at the gray tabby tom.

Where were the adults?

I realized that after Cinderheart and Hazeltail praised us, they had left, and Mousewhisker and Thornclaw had left a lot sooner. They didn't bother to call us apprentices back, as they probably knew Blossompaw had a score to settle. Hot fury washed over me. Didn't they care about my feelings? Those mouse-hearts. I scowled.

"Hey," Bumblepaw meowed nervously. "About what Blossompaw said…"

I blushed.

"She's just angry. She'll cool off sooner or later, and she was just messing with us. It, it has nothing to do with you, honestly." Bumblepaw looked genuine, and I knew he was trying to do the right thing, but it hurt.

Was I really so unattractive that even the thought of him liking me he would have to dismiss so fast?

"Okay." I choked out.

"Are you alright, Ivypaw?" Bumblepaw meowed, concerned.

I didn't love that tom. I mean, of course I mooned over him, he was handsome and strong, and probably the only tom that was anywhere near my age. I had always thought he seemed rather taken with Dovepaw, so I knew he would never like me back. He wasn't overly bubbly like Briarpaw, or mean like Blossompaw. He was himself, strong, calm, and kind when need be.

But I didn't love him.

But the fact that he would dismiss the idea of being with me so quickly…

It still stung.

"I'm fine." I lied, a wail already building up in my throat.

"A-are you sure?" He stammered, taking a step closer to me. "It's okay, Ivypaw. Blossompaw is just angry, she'll come around! And you're still my friend…" He soothed.

How?

How could he be so oblivious?

So blind and ignorant?

Something in me just snapped.

"Go away." I hissed through clenched teeth. He made no attempt to move. "Get away from me!" I yowled angrily at him, and a hurt look came over his face.

"I…" He was at a loss of words.

Shaking his head, he spun around and ran back to camp.

Then I broke down, curling up tightly, my heart aching.

I didn't hate Bumblepaw… I wasn't even angry at him.

Truthfully, I was scared.

Scared that it would happen, that when I finally did fall in love with a tom… He would be so oblivious, and just trample over my heart.

A wail built in my throat as a worse thought entered my mind.

Or… that never, would somebody love me.

Whitewing and Birchfall loved me, because of course parents did. But they couldn't be my best friends.

Dovepaw was gone because of me, and now Bumblepaw too.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered.

But I had a feeling, that's exactly what would end up happening.


	8. Seven: Dove

_Thanks a lot for the reviews. :) These things really brighten my day. Anyway, another warning; Dovepaw's life is going to be dark. :'p_

* * *

><p>"Get up, new cat."<p>

A rough voice jolted me awake.

"W-what?" I mumbled, clawing my way to my paws. My gaze swept around.

Two voices whispered quietly. I strained to hear, but my senses hadn't returned yet.

"Only here?" Somebody was muttering, their gaze raking over my pelt. I rasped my tongue over myself, giving myself a quick, but still thorough wash. "But she looks as if she has so much potential…" He drawled, and for some reason his voice made me feel queasy. "She would be so good for-"

"Only here." A rougher voice interrupted, and I felt my senses freeze for a moment as I spun around.

It was a familiar dark gray tom, a streak of black curling around his tail. His tawny eyes darkened as he glared at the two toms discussing about me, and I shrunk back from the intensity of his words. "Only here." He repeated, his voice dark and serious. "She will _not _be going into the deeper alleyways. Got it?"

As usual, my curiosity got the better of me. "What's in the deeper alleyways?" I meowed, leaning forward as to try and catch a glimpse, my ears twitching.

"Nothing that concerns you." Nico meowed sharply, his tawny eyes darkening a fraction of a degree before he lashed his tail once and stalked away. He stopped for a moment, and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and take care of her please. Don't let her get lost, and definitely don't let her _wander_." There was a hint of a snarl in his voice as he said the word 'wander'.

A sigh. "Come on, new cat." A golden tabby tom meowed, rolling his eyes as he padded forward.

"I have a name you know!" I meowed, struggling to keep up with him on my exhausted limbs. "It's Dov-" I stopped myself. Not anymore. I coughed awkwardly, my ears twitching. "Ali."

"That's a lovely name." He smiled brightly at me. "I'm Tyler."

I couldn't help but observe how he seemed to be good looking as well. His dark golden fur gleamed in the sun, looking sleek and glossy. His ears were sharp, and his eyes were quite large. He had pale, almost minty green eyes. His muscles rippled underneath his fur, and he seemed to have a good step.

He caught me observing. "Like what you see?" He smirked at me, his ears twitching in amusement.

I blushed crimson.

"So… what is my job?" I stammered, shifting my paws nervously.

"Nothing exciting, I'm afraid." He shrugged loosely, as if he didn't care what I thought. "You're staying down here, so basically you'll be in charge of our clients."

"What?" I frowned. "What is a client?" The word tasted strange in my mouth, and I scowled slightly at the fact that they were used to speaking so differently than we did.

He let out a dramatic sigh. "I forget that you're one of those uncivilized and stupid wild cats." He tutted with disapproval, shaking his head at me. I opened my jaws to protest, but swiftly he flicked his tail over my mouth. I grumbled. "A client is someone… that, well, like an injured cat would be a medicine cat's client. Except our clients pay us."

"So they come to you, with an… offer? Something they need you to do, and they… pay you?" I frowned, bewildered. "What do they pay you with?"

"Depends." He shrugged. "Information, sometimes. Moss, feathers, materials… Kitty-pet food, fresh-kill to eat, loner junk. You know the sorts. We do what we have to in order to survive."

"How do you know which one you'll be getting?" I asked.

A wicked gleam entered his eyes. "It all depends on what the client's asking for." He purred, stroking my side with his tail. I flinched away from his touch, coughing nervously.

"Um, so, what is my job?" I stuttered, trying to distract his attention from my flank and his tail.

"You actually just retrieve the things they pay us with. They always dump it in one alleyway, and you're job is to take it, and sort it." He nodded at me, and lead me over to an alleyway. This one had a dumpster in front of it as well, and we squeezed in the side. I sniffed in disgust as dust clung to my fur.

"How do you all manage to stay so clean?" I asked incredulously, staring at my fur, which was already streaked with dirt and dust. I rasped my tongue over it, and winced at the foul taste.

"There." He gestured at the pile.

I frowned. "Am I the only one with this job?" I asked, shuffling my paws nervously.

"Of course not." He laughed as if that would be the dumbest thing in the world.

"So, I sort it?" I muttered, my ears twitching. I was kind of hoping for something more exciting, like fighting, patrolling, hunting, or so on.

He blinked at me, as if astounded by my stupidity. "Of course you sort it!" He exclaimed, shaking his head in disgust. "You forest cats… you disgust me. You're lack of knowledge is quite the bother."

I seethed with frustration.

He pawed through the pile. He picked up the body of a dead mouse, and dropped it on the left side of the dumpster. He then took out moss, and dropped it at the other side. "Edible things on the left side, materials on the right. Herbs, be very careful with it. Just come straight here and deliver it to us directly." He meowed, his voice dead serious.

"Okay." I muttered, pawing through the materials. I blinked in surprise. "What's that?" I pointed at something that was white, and was wrapped around another thing.

"A bag." He mumbled. He flicked his ear in acknowledgement, a smile breaking out on his face. "He guys! Emma, Sarah, Austin, this is Ali." He meowed, nodding at me.

I coughed nervously in response.

"Hey." Emma purred, padding up to me and pressing against me. Sarah pressed against my other side, and she twined our tails together. Emma rasped her tongue over my ears gently. Austin looked bemused.

"Didn't boss say to leave her be?" He meowed, obviously confused.

"Oh… so this is her." Sarah's voice became bitter for a heartbeat, and she pulled away. Then her eyes were warm again, and I thought I imagined it. I couldn't believe it. They were all so pretty.

Sarah was a snow-white feline, with a slender but tall shape. She had a long, plumy tail, and her fur was thick. Her ears were tinting silver, and she had wide pale, almost silvery blue eyes. Her fur was sleek and lush, looking as if it was groomed constantly. Her muscle rippled beneath her pelt, and even her claws were shiny.

Emma on the other hand was different. She was a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, with dark red paws and ears. She was slender too, like Sarah, but she was small and dainty. Her tail wasn't as plumy, and her fur wasn't as long. Her fur was neatly trimmed, and she had light, honey-brown eyes.

Austin was a large, broad-shouldered, muscular dark brown tabby. He had dark amber eyes, and his claws were long and curved. They were shiny too, but his ear had a nick through it. His muscles rippled as he moved, and he had angular cheekbones, showing how skinny he was aside from the muscle.

"So guys," I meowed, almost shyly. "Let's get to work?"

Emma smiled coyly at Austin, before rubbing up against his side. "The faster we get it done, the faster we can do…" She purred sweetly. "Other, more, enjoyable activities."

A rumbling purr broke out from Austin's throat, and he wrapped his tail around her. "Can't wait." He meowed, winking at her. She pulled away, giggling.

Suddenly, a flash of dark gray fur caught my attention. "Hey, Nico!" I meowed in greetings, my heart immediately lifting as I caught the glimpse of those, familiar, beautiful tawny eyes.

He grinned at me. "Hey, Ali." He purred, stroking my ears with his tail. "How's my pretty kitty doing?"

I blushed. "I'm good." I muttered.

"That's great. You liking your job so far?" He asked curiously.

He smelled different. I breathed in, and I flinched at the metallic tangle radiating off of him. He smelled like… like blood.

"Nico." I meowed, my stomach heaving. "Why do you smell…" I gagged. "Like blood?" Being a warrior, I was used to this kind of thing… but with Nico. I didn't know he would… do that kind of thing.

His expression turned guarded, and he pulled away from me smoothly. "Just doing some business. Hunting, caught a rat."

I knew he was lying.

That blood smelled familiar. Like, blood. Cat blood.

I pulled away, and went back to working, but something was nagging at me. Something was definitely wrong with these cats. They were too sensual, too flirtatious. They were way to casual and welcoming. And Nico showing up, not even bothered to clean the cat blood off him?

Did I accidentally join a group of murderers?

I grit my teeth in determination.

They were hiding something, and I would find out what.

Even though I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.


	9. Eight: Dove

_Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about fanfiction, because I was off on vacation and I kinda just wanted to relax. Anyway, I'm so sorry about the slow update! Forgive me? 3_

_Also, thanks for the reviews!^^_

_Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it:)_

* * *

><p>I had never expected my life to have fallen into routine.<p>

Sure, in the clans, we would train, fight, hunt, feed the elders, talk to my friends, change the moss, and sometimes even play with the kits. But everyday we would learn things new, and we would hunt in different places, at different times, with different people, we would feel the satisfaction of catching different types of prey; from a tiny shrew, to a large, plump squirrel.

That wasn't how it was like here.

I either awaken myself, or am rudely awoken by some other cat. After I wake up, I grab something to eat. Nico thinks it's important for me to keep learning, as he knows I plan to return to the forest and doesn't want me to fall behind. He's really a great cat. He has Claudia, she's a pretty red she-cat, take me out to the edges of the forest and hunt, or to learn about the Twolegplace. Basically, I learn. She's my mentor. I basically train for the whole day, and when its dusk, I hunt. I bring back my prey, and it's almost midnight. Then, I sort out all the items till pre-dawn, and then I sleep, until a bit past dawn.

I don't get much sleep, aside from my rest days. I get a rest day once every quarter moon, I was told.

Its my third day here, and I'm already dragging.

I yawned, my gaze raking over the clearing. Holly and Blake were chatting at one corner, their ears twitching and their eyes gleaming with the familiar excitement. Holly trailed her tail down his spine, flashing him a seductive smirk, before padding off, her hips swaying.

I had decided the cats here were rather sexual. As long as they didn't try anything on me, I was relieved to be staying out of their… tangled mess.

Claudia padded towards me, her dark red ears twitching. "Did you eat yet, Ali?"

I resisted the urge to flinch. I had managed not to wince, or show any type of reaction, when they called me by my new name here, but it was still odd. I shook my head quickly, before scrambling towards the fresh-kill pile and picking out a small shrew for myself.

"Hey, cutie." Trevor winked, sliding in beside me, his thick tabby fur pressing against mine. He reminded me oddly of Tigerheart. My heart twisted as I thought of the dark brown tabby tom. His strong, broad-shoulders. His glowing amber eyes full of determination but also excitement.

"Hi." I mumbled around a mouthful of shrew.

Trevor was one of the toms I found very handsome. Almost as much as Nico.

He had strong, broad-shoulders and a thick pelt. His muscles rippled beneath his pelt as he moved. He had a dark brown tabby pelt with a few, faint, black stripes. The color darkened as it neared his paws and his tail-tip, and his tufted ears were black. He had round dark amber eyes. He had a nick through one ear, but that just seemed to make him look more desirable and strong, instead of tattered and scarred.

He seemed like the type of cat that would be mooned over in ThunderClan.

Unfortunately, he also seemed like the type of tom that would dump his mate and just find another one as soon as he got tired of her. And worse, feel no remorse.

I noted to myself to stay away from this tom.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

I blushed.

I couldn't stop myself from inspecting all of these cats. I couldn't understand what kind of business they were doing, or why they were possibly thrown out, or why they had run away.

"N-no." I stumbled over my words, turning my face away.

"It's okay." He purred, leaning exceptionally close to me. A coy smirk crossed his face. "I don't mind. In fact, I can give you a better view of myself, if thats what you want."

I snapped my jaws shut, and forced myself to stare directly ahead.

"Trevor." A dark gray tom meowed sharply.

The dark brown tabby tom groaned, his ear twitching. "Come on." He muttered. "Just let one of us take her already."

Nico's golden amber eyes glittered coldly, like chips of ice. He didn't even have to say something, because as soon as Trevor caught his look, the dark tabby immediately dipped his head and scuttled away, with a quick wave of farewell to me.

"Are you okay?" Nico meowed, pressing closer to me.

I shuffled away from him.

Nico was my tormentor. He was so sweet, so nice, and I longed for him. But every time I reached out… He wouldn't even let me touch him. Compliment him. He never even stayed long enough for me to seal the friendship. Or even start the friendship.

"I… I have to go train." I mumbled, pulling away from him and padding as fast as I could to Claudia without breaking into a run. I didn't want it to seem like I was scared of him.

I could feel Nico's gaze scorching my pelt as I padded away.

"Hey." Claudia nodded at me, smiling.

"Hi." I was relieved. Claudia wasn't like the others. She wasn't sexual, or creepy, and she never tried to press super close to me. She seemed to be normal.

She was a slender dark red furred she-cat. Her paws were small, but nimble. She had tufted ears that tinted a pale ginger at the top, and her paws were a pale ginger. She had clear green eyes, that were a regular leafy green. She wasn't as nice looking as the other cats here. She was pretty, but she looked like she could belong in the forest without all the toms chasing after her.

"Let's go train?" She meowed lightly.

I started to pad after her.

"Training?" A pale golden tom jeered, his dark eyes glittering with cold amusement.

Claudia faced him with a cold stare. "Yes, training."

"You mean, how they teach little kits how to hunt for the first time?" He sneered.

"No, like how they teach eight moon old cats how to hunt and fight." Claudia meowed icily.

"Have fun, training. The rest of us will be here, in the deeper alleys. Doing real business that actually helps Nico. Doing our share. Working hard. Instead of just, training." He snorted with cold laughter.

I bristled with anger. "It's not my fault Nico doesn't want me going in there!" I snapped at him.

His voice softened in a mocking way, as if he was talking to a kit. "Aww, is little kit Ali mad? It's okay, honey. Only brave and _grown up _cats can go into the deeper alleyways."

"Exactly, grown up." Claudia snapped. "She's not grown up. She's only eight moons, she's pretty much just a kit. Get out of here, Collin."

"Hey!" I protested, my tail lashing. "I am not a kit! I'm as grown-up as any of you."

Collin laughed with contempt. "Believe what you want, kit." He padded away cockily. "Have fun _training._"

"That's it!" I fumed. "I don't want to train anymore! I'm going into the deeper alleyways."

I shoved angrily past Claudia, ignoring her feeble cry for me to stop. I stalked back the way we came, my ears flattened against my head and my eyes darkened. It just wasn't fair. Nico ordered me not to go into the alleyways. But no, not again. Never again.

I glanced up, the sky was still shining and bright. Pale clouds floated across, and the sun was pale golden. Beams of light shone down. I tasted the air. It tasted fresh, but also the metallic smell of blood hung in the air, as it always did. I was kinda used to it now.

It seemed a good a day of any to finally learn what was in the deeper alleyways.

"Nico!" I shouted angrily, stomping into the camp.

The handsome tom looked slightly surprised at my outburst and my stomping into camp. He leapt down gracefully from the tattered 'sofa' as he called it. He blinked at me. "What is it, Ali?"

"I want to see the deeper alleyways." I demanded boldly, my eyes narrowed into thin slits.

His eyes darkened.

Claudia dashed after me, her breath coming in pants. "No, Ali. It's fine. Let's go back to training."

"No!" I snarled at her, my pelt fluffing up and tail bushing out. I lashed my tail. "No!"

"What?" Nico sounded appalled. "What made you change your mind."

I felt a pair of eyes scorching my pelt, and without even turning around I knew it was Collin.

Claudia opened her jaws to answer, but I slapped my tail over her mouth.

"All of you!" I hissed, frustration lacing my tone. "I'm sick of you 'protecting me' from whatever is in that deeper alleyways. I'm sick of you all treating me like a kit. I'm tired of somebody approaching me, and you, Nico, having to scare them off!" My voice rose, louder and louder with every word. "I can protect myself! Know why? Because I'm not a kit!" I was shouting at this point. "I'm not a kit and I'm tired of you guys talking fox-dung about me when you think I'm not listening. You invited me here, and so I want to be treated normally! So show me the deeper alleyways, now!"

The whole camp-area seemed appalled by my outburst. Shocked into silence. They didn't answer me, but Claudia padded forward and gently set her tail on my shoulder. With an angry glare at her, I shrugged it off and stepped away from her, so I was in front of Nico. I wasn't as tall as him, so I couldn't go muzzle to muzzle. I scowled defiantly.

"Okay." Came his reply.

"What?" I meowed, shocked. I had expected for him to lecture me, say a speech, or even directly say no. I didn't think it would be so easy.

"But if you work in the deeper alleyways…" He shook his head. "You might regret it."

"I'm not a kit!" I meowed hotly. "I can handle whatever is in there."

He shook his head, sighing. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He sounded wretched.

I forced out a yes.

He sighed, dipping his head reluctantly at me. He flicked his tail, and immediately a pale ginger she-cat padded to his side. "That's Lily, by the way."

"Hi." I meowed, kind of awkwardly.

"Hello." Just by her voice, I could tell she was obviously one of the good looking cats here. However, I was to excited and determined to see what was in the alleyways to inspect her closely.

Nico nodded at Lily, and the she-cat nodded back. They seemed to be saying something with their facial expressions. I resisted the urge to snap at them, knowing if I had a second outburst they might just kick me out. And then what? I wouldn't know how to get back. I was relying on them to send me back to ThunderClan.

"Okay. Here goes." Nico slid past the dumpster, and Lily followed him. I nervously stepped in.

My heart was pounding heavily, and my eyes were almost blurry. The thick smell of blood hung in the air, clouding my senses. My paws felt weak, and my legs felt shaky as if they couldn't support my body. I was trembling as I stepped forward, my eyes widening at what I saw.

A corpse.

Then I screamed.


	10. Nine: Ivy

_Thanks for all the reviews, and here is the next chapter. This one is from Ivypaw's point of view :D You'll just have to wait and see how Dovepaw reacts. Anyway, thanks for reading, and here is the chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>"Jump, now!" <em>

_The sharp voice echoed in my ears, and I steadied myself. I leapt myself high into the air, and I tried to repeat the battle move he had shown me. I twisted my body, evening out my weight and managing to preserve a perfect balance. I landed on his shoulders with my hind-paws, then dug my claws into them. He crumpled down, and I used my fore-paws to slam his head into the dirt. _

_I heard a muffled grunt of approval, and then I was being thrown off his back. I toppled to the side, unbalanced, my dark blue eyes round as I stared at him, waiting nervously for praise._

_"Good job." He grunted, nodding at me, his tail twitching with approval. "I think you're ready."_

_"Ready for what, Hawkfrost?" I meowed, tilting my head, my ears twitching with bewilderment. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. _

_I glanced at the meadow we trained in everyday, the beautiful flowers, the soft dirt, the sharp rocks. The sky was a light blue, the clouds white and fluffy as they floated peacefully amongst the pale sky. The flowers were each different, some of them with soft pink petals, other with vibrant purple petals, other with a peaceful, gentle blue. _

_But the whole meadow seemed to darken as Hawkfrost opened his jaws to continue speaking._

_"I'm going to take you to meet some of my friends." He flicked his tail at my flank, and I bounced to my paws, immediately excited. Then I suddenly hung back; even some of the cats at my own clan didn't like me, what if the cats from his group of friends didn't like me either? Without even voicing my concerns, he reassured me. "It's alright." He grinned. "I'm sure they'll love you."_

_"Really?" I meowed nervously, fidgeting._

_His icy blue eyes met my own dark blue ones, and he nodded firmly. He stroked my pelt with his tail reassuringly, and I pulled on a brave face; although I really wasn't sure. _

_I followed him, and I felt a frown appear on my face as the meadow got darker and darker. Soon the lush grass and beautiful flowers started fading, melting into tall, dark trees and cracked, barren, dead plants. The leafless branches casted dark shadows on the ground; looking like claws ready to rip at my pelt. It felt forlorn and wrong, and I shuddered, my paws trembling. I forced myself to step forward, deeper and deeper into the darkness of this shadowed forest._

_The sun slowly began to disappear, and so did the blue skies and the light of the meadow. It was hidden by the eery blackness of the sky, the gloom and the murkiness of this strange place. This odd, barren place. Hawkfrost however, seemed unbothered by it, as he shouldered his way past some spiky plants. _

_I winced as I tripped over something and sprawled forward. I saw something flash in Hawkfrost's eyes. Was it… impatience? It was gone in a flash, so quickly I thought I must have imagined it._

_"Tidy yourself up, don't want to make a bad impression, do we?" He purred lightly._

_Embarrassed, I nodded quickly. I rasped my tongue over my shoulders and over my paw, drawing it over my ears. After I gave myself a swift but thorough cleaning, Hawkfrost lead me along. I padded warily after him, careful not to slip and mess up my fur again. _

_"Hawkfrost." A voice rumbled from ahead._

_I blinked, startled by the sudden appearance. In the darkness of the forest, a tabby tom padded out. He had broad-shoulders, and his muscle bulged and rippled beneath his pelt. Multiple battle-scars marked his dark brown tabby pelt, and his amber eyes lingered on me. What stuck to me most were his claws. They were unusually long, digging gouges in the earth as he stood, surveying me._

_"Tigerstar." Hawkfrost meowed._

_My heart twisted in my chest. Tigerstar? Wasn't he the evil tom with dark ambitions that planned to lead ThunderClan, but for all the wrong reasons? Didn't my kin and leader, Firestar, stop him?_

_"Relax." His voice meowed, softer than I thought was possible for him. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_He reached out with a paw, his sharp claws brushing my cheek. I flinched away from him, almost against my own will. He frowned at me, blinking at me innocently. "Are you afraid of me?"_

_"No." He blinked once. "Yes." I shook my head wildly, terrified of saying the wrong thing. "N-no! I mean no."_

_Tigerstar sighed heavily. "So the nursery tales are still the same? The big bad Tigerstar puts everybody at risk with his evil ambitions? He slaughters cats mercilessly, and the glowing star Firestar defeats him!"_

_I shuffled my paws awkwardly._

_"Ivypaw, the tales aren't true." Hawkfrost growled, his icy blue eyes darkening. "They are all lies, to make Firestar look more desirable. "All Tigerstar wanted was a bit of attention, because ever since Firestar came, he was the one in the spotlight." _

_His words stung me. A flash of familiarity hit me._

_Me and Dovepaw. I had done something rash and foolish, and if they learned about it, they probably would have made scary nursery stories about me as well. I just wanted a bit of the spotlight, nothing more. I hadn't meant to inflict any harm… Maybe Tigerstar was the same._

_"But what about the cats you killed?" I meowed nervously, gazing up at him with wide, scared eyes._

_Tigerstar sighed. "I was blinded by my hatred for Firestar… I regret all those murders, even now. I think of it, and I pray their poor souls have found a good place to rest. I'm so sorry… If I could go apologize, I would." His voice sounded so genuine, so remorseful, that I blinked._

_"You're really sorry?" I meowed quietly._

_Hawkfrost and Tigerstar nodded simultaneously. Then I noted that their large, muscular frames began to fade, their paws becoming transparent. "I'm really sorry." Tigerstar meowed._

_I drew myself up. "I believe you." I nodded. "I did something I regret also."_

_"So you'll be back?" Hawkfrost smiled at me, showing his teeth._

_"Of course." I purred._

_Then I awoke._

"Hey, Ivypaw." A dark brown she-cat was sitting in front of me, her amber eyes wide.

"Hi." I meowed gruffly, turning away from her.

Those few days ago she hadn't stood up for me, and she decided to follow Blossompaw like a mindless servant. She knew it was an equal match, and it wasn't fair for me, but she still went along with it. I scowled fiercely down at my mossy nest. It was her fault, and Blossompaw's, that Bumblepaw wasn't my friend anymore. Now I had no friends.

"You're on patrol with me and Bumblepaw." She meowed, her tone light.

She knew of the tension between me and the gray tom. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be near Bumblepaw at all. I was embarrassed at my outburst towards him, but also more ashamed of how cruel, how mean I was to him. I knew he didn't forgive me; and I didn't expect him to, but I still felt bad every time I saw him.

I faked a cough, and curled my tail around my stomach. "You know what?" I meowed, then coughed deliberately again. "I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm going to have to see Jayfeather."

Briarpaw blinked, clearly not buying my act. "I guess I owe you one." She muttered. "Go to Jayfeather, I'll tell your mentor and the other cats on patrol that you aren't feeling well."

I blinked gratefully to her. "Thanks." I meowed, then coughed loudly again. She rolled her eyes and padded back out of the den. I dragged myself out of my nest, making it look as if I really wasn't feeling well. I coughed loudly as I walked, and then padded slowly, making sure I looked weak, as I entered Jayfeather's den. Before I even sat down, the gray tabby tom's sharp voice cut into my thoughts and actions.

"You're not sick." He meowed sharply. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not feeling well." I persisted. He sighed in exasperation, and then shuffled to the edge of the den. While waiting, I did what I always did. I thought of my sister, and my best friend. I pictured Dovepaw, her fluffy smoky gray pelt, her pretty eyes. I wondered what she could possibly be doing right now. I wondered if she was okay, if she was healthy, if she was feeling okay.

_I hope she'll come back to fulfill the prophecy. _I sighed sadly, my ear flicking as I hoped for the best.

I heard a clatter from beside me, and whirled around. Jayfeather had knocked over some sticks, and they fell to the ground with a large clatter. I blinked, astonished, at him. Sure he was blind, but I had always thought he was never really blind. He was more attentive than us all, and it wasn't really like him to do that.

"Are you okay?" I meowed tentatively, hesitantly padding towards him.

"I'm fine." He muttered, before grasping the rushes between his teeth and gently setting them down on where they were before.

I frowned; that was weird.

"You're not sick." Jayfeather snapped at me. "So you can leave now."

"W-wait!" I stammered, trying to distract him. "Why did you knock over those things?"

"First of all, those aren't things." He growled at me, his jay-blue eyes darkening. "Those are rushes, and they are used for binding broken bones."

"Thanks for the herb lesson?" I meowed, tilting my head to the side.

"Secondly, how do you know about the prophecy?"

His words hit me like a blow to the head. It was as if he had read my mind and thoughts, and that was what made him lose his concentration and dropped the sticks- no, the rushes.

"W-what prophecy?" I lied through my teeth, stammering a bit.

Jayfeather neared me, his eyes blazing a challenge. His gray pelt was bristling, and he loomed over me. My heart pounded against my chest, my whole body beginning to tremble. "You know what I'm talking about." He growled, eyes dark with an emotion I couldn't really read.

"I heard you guys talking about it." I confessed, my blue eyes round.

"Who are you referring to when you say 'you guys'?" He snapped, his voice piercing.

"You know who I'm talking about." I quoted him, annoyed. It wasn't fair that he was acting as if he was blaming me for knowing about the prophecy. It was a prophecy my sister was in, I technically should have been told about it. And it wasn't my fault that I just wandered around and overheard.

"Just because your sister is in it, doesn't mean you should be told about it!" Jayfeather growled, his tail flicking from side to side with annoyance.

Shock seared my pelt. "How did you?" I meowed, appalled.

"We need to talk." He growled through gritted teeth.

"We aren't talking right now?" I frowned at him, confused. "What do you mean, we need to talk?"

"Shut up and follow me." He ordered.

Bewildered, but also curious, I snapped my jaws shut and followed the gray tabby tom as he padded into the clearing. He twitched his ears, and opened his jaws to taste the air. Relief flooded from him as he noticed him. I could've guessed. Lionblaze picked himself up as he saw his brother next to me, and padded over, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's going on?" He inquired.

"We need to talk." Jayfeather lead me and Lionblaze away from the clearing of camp, and we padded out from the exit.

"Talk about the prophecy?" I meowed.

"Why not just yowl it out to everyone in camp?" Jayfeather meowed, his voice a sarcastic drawl. "Speak quieter!"

"Wait, what?" Lionblaze was still confused. "How does she even know?"

"Never mind how I know!" I growled. "I want to know how important this thing is!"

Jayfeather and Lionblaze lead me to a small place, hidden behind some bramble bushes. Nobody was around, I agreed, because when I tasted the air it was just stale cat scents, nothing fresh. Nobody had been around here, and nobody was here right now. I surveyed my surroundings, seeing the familiar oak trees and hearing the familiar chirping of birds and chittering of squirrels. I shrugged loosely, settling myself comfortably on the ground.

"Ivypaw…" Lionblaze sighed, sounding dead serious.

"Yes?" I answered.

"The prophecy," Jayfeather began, his voice sharp with concern but also fear. "can't be completed without your sister, as she is the third cat, and an important member of the prophecy."

"And if the prophecy isn't completed…" The golden tabby tom shook his head, sun-colored amber eyes looking distressed. "Then we are all going to be destroyed by the darkness."

And then all of the guilt, all of the sadness and bewilderment crashed down on me.

And like I had done so many times in my life, I let out a pained wail, and I ran.


	11. Ten: Ivy

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!(: Here is the next chapter of the story~ This one's quite intense :O It's Ivypaw's P.O.V at the start but later on it switches to Lionblaze's. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>I raced through the forest; the trees, the prey, the sky and the ground all blurring together into one messy blend of colors. My eyesight blurred with sadness as I struggled to focus my viewpoint, my heart pounded against my chest, my paws slamming against the ground as I propelled myself forward. <em>This is all my fault. All my fault. <em>I choked on the wail that was forcing itself out of my throat, my ears flattened miserably against my head.

I ran towards the lake, not even stopping as I neared the water. I splashed through the shallow sides of the lake, and felt the cold water soak into my pelt. The iciness of the water stung at me, and I felt my paws begin to numb over. The water was up to my underbelly, lapping at my fur there, and I shivered. I didn't make any movement to go back to shore, but just stared numbly out in the lake.

Thoughts raced through my head. I squeezed my eyes shut; praying for myself to just disappear into nothing, so that I would never feel anything anymore, so my soul could just drift away and leave my meaningless way. The corpse of a cat who had condemned the clans to doom, the corpse of a lonely and jealous and awful sister and friend. I deserved to die. I have to die. I can't stay alive any longer; not with the guilt of what I've done.

I opened my eyes glanced upwards; it was still sun-high. The sun shone down on the lake, light sparkling and dancing across the top of the lake, the water rippling as waves rolled past. The gathering island lay ahead, the tall trees looming up high, the marshes around it thick. I dropped, and just lay limp in the water for a while. I pressed my face underwater, and just let myself hang limp. I felt my lungs slowly beginning to ache, but I didn't lift my head. I felt the water rippling around my limp body, I felt myself drift and float wherever the waves pushed me, I felt the water soaking through my fur and right towards my bone.

I felt my lungs beginning to scream with agony, the scorching pain rising. I felt my heart begin to beat slower, blood roaring in my ear. I felt my body beginning to panic at the lack of oxygen going through me. However I didn't lift my head, and I saw blackness beginning to ebb at the edges of my vision, and my head beginning to scream with pain. My brain was throbbing, and I just felt so dizzy and light-headed. I felt so weak, and I felt paralyzed almost. Blackness and almost taken over my vision, and then I felt myself sinking.

I didn't know how deep the waves had pushed me. I don't know if I had drifted into unconsciousness, but suddenly somebody said my name.

_"Ivypaw." A fluffy she-cat smiled at me, her eyes wide with kindness and innocence. "Ivypaw." She repeated again, and her voice slowly took me out of the darkness. My eyes fixed on her pretty gray pelt and wide eyes, her round ears twitching with determination. She reached out a paw to me. "Don't give up. I'm okay for now." _

_I tried to say something, but choked at the torrent of water that had rushed into my mouth. I choked and writhed around in the water, agony taking my lungs and body. I felt so weak, my heart pounding and body stiff with panic. I flailed around wildly, flapping my paws around, desperate to reach the surface but unable to._

_"Don't give up." Dovepaw whispered in my ear, her pelt brushing against mine. She was oddly completely dry, and her touch soothed me. "I'll be here. I'm waiting for you. Come for me, sister." Her pale blue eyes were wide with affection as she brushed muzzles with me, and then she pulled away._

_I tried to scream her name, to paddle after her, but a wave of bubbles slammed down on me and she disappeared. Quick as a flash._

"Ivypaw!"

I heard a shout of horror, and then somebody's jaws were clenched around my scruff, dragging me back to surface with strong paws. They were muttering something to themselves.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness, black spots on my vision, my body limp and unable to move. As my head broke the surface, I didn't breathe. I felt the strong grip of blackness pulling me towards it, and with each and every heartbeat I didn't breathe it got closer. I heard another shout, and then the body was yanking me, swimming faster and harder. Too bad I didn't get to see what happened next, because unconsciousness overtook me.

There was just blackness.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Oh, StarClan." Lionblaze meowed frantically, his breath coming in fast and short gulps. His fur was drenched, and his tail was still quivering with fear and the cold.

He stared at the unmoving body before him.

They had found Ivypaw, trying to drown herself in the lake.

Him and his brother were running through the forest, his tail tip gently brushing Jayfeather to warn him about roots or twigs on the ground. They chased after Ivypaw, and what they saw made his hearts stop. A pale silver and white body was hanging limply in the waves, almost near the center of the lake. Her head was pressed down, and she was sinking slowly. Foam bubbled at the surface as she went under.

Jayfeather had demanded what was going on; and the golden tabby was unable to respond to his brother. He was panicking, and before he even realized what he was doing, he was streaking towards the lake. The water was lapping heavily at his body, and the strong current was trying to drag him under. He paddled with strong paws, not even bothering to realize that he didn't know how to swim.

A wave slapped him in the muzzle, and he choked on a mouthful of water. "I don't know how to swim!" He managed to meow before the current dragged him under again.

Jayfeather was pacing around nervously, his ears twitching. He was yowling commands to his brother. "Keep your muzzle above the water!" He ordered. "Keep paddling your paws!" Lionblaze was trying to do so. "Make sure you use your tail for balance!"

Lionblaze's lungs were screaming and his body was exhausted, but he forced himself to keep going. He was almost there. Ivypaw's body was slowly descending down, and his heart pounded with panic and he tried to force himself to not hyperventilate. As he reached her, he dove down, the darkness of underwater clouding at his vision. He spotted her silver body, sinking slowly. He reached downwards, and swam down, but his lungs screamed and he couldn't.

Miserable, he rose back to the surface, gulping in air.

Lionblaze was sucked into a flashback before he could stop himself, and his sun colored amber eyes widened in grief and guilt.

_"Dovepaw!" He shouted, paddling forward with weak paws to her fluffy gray body. She was struggling to keep her head afloat, and she choked as a wave slapped her in the mouth. He pushed strongly forward, determination racing through his veins. "Keep your head above the water! I'm coming for you!"_

_He saw a dark tabby coming from another direction, and a flash of determined dark amber eyes glowed above the water. Tigerheart. Both strong tabby toms were trying to reach the weak and terribly young apprentice who was struggling against the strong current that threatened to drag her under. She was choking, her paws flailing, body writhing as her muzzle jutted out of the water, trying to get oxygen into her lungs._

_Tigerheart was closer, but Lionblaze pressed on ahead anyway. The dark tabby grabbed Dovepaw in his strong paws, and pressed her close to his body. He gripped her scruff, and began to drag her towards Lionblaze. He nodded at the golden tom, and Lionblaze's muscles rippled beneath his body as he tried to reach her. He pushed himself against the side of the gray apprentice's body._

_Dovepaw was almost unconscious, her lids fluttering open for a moment before shut again. Her breathing was weak and raspy, her body limp. _

_The golden tabby tom's heart twisted in his chest, his stomach in knots. The dark tabby pelt of Tigerheart flashed in his view before it went under, and then his muzzle broke the surface. He was gasping for breath, his chest heaving. _

_A log suddenly crashed onto the water beside them, and Tigerheart tried to paddle and drag Dovepaw away from it, Lionblaze rushing to help him. Then the log rolled over, knocking into the two toms. It hit Tigerheart in the side of his head, and he blinked once, startled, and opened his mouth in a cry of pain. As his jaws opened, Dovepaw slipped from his grip. Lionblaze immediately shot forward to grab her, but it was too late._

_"Dovepaw!" Both toms shouted in union, and then they looked at each other, panicked. Dark amber met a paler amber, and then they yanked their gazes away as they both paddled forward with strong paws to grab her. But they couldn't reach her._

_They watched, distressed, as her pale gray body bobbed across the river, and then was swallowed by a torrent. A choking noise rose in Lionblaze's throat._

_The dark tabby tom swam forward, amber eyes wide with desperation. "We have to get her!" He meowed, panicked._

_"We can't." The words sounded foreign out of Lionblaze's mouth, and suddenly his throat burned. His eyes stung and his muscles were screaming with exhaustion. He was suddenly so tired. "She's gone."_

_"She can't be gone!" Tigerheart was screaming now, like a kit who had just lost his mother._

_Lionblaze was startled by the affection and misery showing in the dark amber eyes of the ShadowClan tom. "We have to." With that he yanked Tigerheart back by the scruff, and he started paddling to shore._

_Tigerheart let out a moan mixed with a wail of misery, but then shook himself and began paddling next to Lionblaze. "I'm so sorry, Dovepaw." He whispered, a wave slapping him in the muzzle. He choked on the water, but that wasn't the reason for the choking noise coming from his throat._

_Lionblaze's stomach clenched, and his heart felt like it was shattering. _

_StarClan had lost a cat from the prophecy. Ivypaw had lost a sister. Birchfall and Whitewing had lost their daughter. Cats had lost their clan-mate. He had lost an apprentice._

He was feeling this way now. What would Dovepaw feel? Looking down at them from StarClan, her eyes narrowed in disapproval as he failed, yet again, to save one of the sisters. He couldn't let his apprentice down a second time. He had to save the silver and white she-cat. He dove under again, but the pressure was too much for him, and he rose to the surface again, spluttering and gasping.

Then his hero came.

A golden tabby she-cat with angular cheekbones and determined amber eyes was paddling strongly through the water, the waves and current not seeming to bother her. She had made it to the center with half the amount of time it took Lionblaze. Not hesitating, she dove under the water.

He didn't get a good look at her face, but he could tell from her strong paddling and movement she was from RiverClan. He guessed she was probably out hunting in the marshes of the gathering island when she spotted them.

Lionblaze's heart was pounding, and he was frantically trying to keep himself afloat. He ducked his head under the water, and stared, trying to make out what was going on. He saw a golden blur, and then her paw shot out to grab Ivypaw. She gripped her scruff and paddled firmly through the water. They slowly began to rise.

The ThunderClan tom's heart pounded with excitement and relief as he saw them rising through the water, and then both of their head's broke the surface. He noted her face, and with a blink of shock, he realized it was Mothwing. He pressed against Ivypaw's other side, making sure she wasn't too heavy for Mothwing.

The golden tabbies paddled back to surface along with the depressed apprentice.

Lionblaze's whole body was screaming with exhaustion as he neared the surface. Even when he fought in battles, he had never felt this tired before. The only time he was this tired was with… He choked on the name. Dovepaw.

His eyes stung and his vision was blurry as he tried to focus it, and his whole body shook as he stepped foot on land. He felt the relieving feeling of sand beneath his paw and immediately collapsed, squeezing his eyes shut and just breathing for a while.

He heard the dragging noise of Mothwing pulling Ivypaw up on shore.

Then he had sat up, and now he was here.

Staring at the limp body of Ivypaw before him, frantic and terrified.

His ear twitched as he heard Jayfeather's frustrated mutter. "If only Leafpool was here…" The gray tabby tom wasn't used to dealing with drowned cats, but he had Mothwing.

"Lay her on her back!" The golden furred medicine cat demanded, and Lionblaze exhaustedly flipped the she-cat over so she was lying belly-up. "Now tilt her head to the side, so when she pukes out the water she doesn't swallow it and choke again."

Jayfeather shooed Lionblaze away, and the tom blinked as he watched his brother work on the apprentice. He immediately tilted her face to the side, so her muzzle was pressed against the sand.

"Lick her fur the wrong way." Mothwing told her fellow medicine cat. Jayfeather began to rasp his tongue at the unconscious apprentice's body, warming her up. Mothwing scooted closer to the ThunderClan apprentice and pressed her fore-paws on her stomach, and began to push down.

Ivypaw began to make noises from her throat.

"You're hurting her!" Lionblaze meowed, eyes wide.

He stepped forward, but Jayfeather held him back. "She knows what she's doing." He muttered to his brother. "Just let her do it. It's the only way." After that the pale gray tom went back to rasping at Ivypaw's pelt. Lionblaze reluctantly held himself back, his heart twisting and stomach churning with anxiety.

Ivypaw began to puke, water sliding out from her empty stomach and out onto the sand and pebbles beside her. "Now rub her throat." Mothwing meowed. Jayfeather moved from her pelt and began to gently rub at her throat, making it more comfortable for her when she puked out the water.

"Lionblaze, go back to camp." Jayfeather meowed sharply, and both toms realized that in the panic they had forgotten to send a cat back to get herbs. "Get thyme and poppy-seeds, for shock."

"What does thyme look like?" Lionblaze meowed frantically, his heart hammering as he realized he didn't know what the herb looked like.

"Ask Leafpool, and send her here." Mothwing cut into the conversation.

Jayfeather's eyes flashed. "I'm a medicine cat." He meowed, his voice sharp and cold.

"I don't care." Mothwing's voice was tight. "Ivypaw's swallowed too much water. We didn't reach her in time. I don't know…" Her voice trailed off, but she kept working.

She looked so serious. It was as if Ivypaw was her own patient.

"Go, now!" Jayfeather's voice was almost a roar.

Lionblaze jumped, startled at his brother. Then he was racing forward, through the forest, branches and twigs whipping his pelt. He let out a hiss of pain as his fur snagged onto a bramble, but not bothering to untwine it he just yanked himself forward, leaving a few tufts of his pelt onto the bramble. He prayed nothing would trip him up, and that he would remember where the camp was.

He burst into the entrance.

Then he was yowling like crazy, as if he was on fire. "Leafpool! Leafpool!" He yowled, his voice laced with panic.

Mothwing's words haunted him.

_"I don't care." Mothwing's voice was tight. "Ivypaw's swallowed too much water. You didn't reach her in time. I don't…" Her voice trailed off, but she kept working._

"Leafpool!"

The light brown tabby blinked, shocked that her son was speaking to her. "L-lionblaze?"

The cats in the camp started to come a bit closer, bewildered. "What's going on?" Cloudtail snapped, padding sleepily out of the warrior's den. "Can't a cat get some sleep around here?"

"Ivypaw's unconscious." Lionblaze gasped, gulping in breaths of air, black dots swimming in his vision. He tried to stop himself from hyperventilating, focusing on breathing.

"What?" Echoes of shock rose up, and then a white she-cat was at the front of the group, her mate sitting beside her. "Where is she?" Whitewing demanded, looking distressed.

Lionblaze's mind spun, and he felt suddenly light-headed.

"Give him some space!" Leafpool snapped, and the cats stepped back, blinking warily at the ex-medicine cat.

"Thyme…?" Lionblaze heard himself; he sounded confused and dizzy. "Poppy seeds." He forced himself to stare directly at his mother. There was no hatred or coldness in his voice as he addressed her this time, only panic but also a fierce determination. "Mothwing and Jayfeather are with her right now. We have to go fast." He shook his head, as if trying to shake away the panic.

"Mothwing?" Birchfall meowed, bewildered. "Isn't she from another clan?"

Whitewing glared angrily at her mate. "Who cares if she's from another clan if she's there, helping our daughter. Trying to save our daughter." She sounded strangled. "Our baby."

"She almost drowned." Lionblaze continued, his heart thudding against his chest. His voice was frantic.

"Don't just sit there!" Leafpool's voice was sharp and commanding, sounding like her old medicine cat self. "Grab the poppy-seeds! We might need some warriors to come help her."

"Sorreltail, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur." Firestar meowed sharply, addressing the cats. The deputy dipped his head, and waved his tail. The cats stepped forward.

"I want to go! She's my daughter!" Whitewing all but screamed at the medicine cat.

Leafpool shook her head. "Parents are too involved. It's best if you stay out of this one."

"You can't tell us to stay away from my unconscious daughter!" Birchfall meowed, his voice shaky and tail quivering.

Squirrelflight stepped forward, gazing at her sister. "I'll make sure they're calm."

The clan was in uproar, cats were whispering to each other. Cloudtail and Brightheart pressed against their daughter, while Ferncloud curled her tail around her son. They were gazing at each other with round scared eyes.

"Hurry up!" Lionblaze shouted, and Leafpool blinked before grabbing some leaves. She flicked his tail at the seeds, they were wrapped in a leaf. He grabbed them.

He began to lead the four cats, and his legs shook hard. His paws were slamming down on the ground as he dashed forward, swerving around trees and jumping over roots. His vision blurred as he was going so fast he could hardly breathe. It was as if he had never run so fast before. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the beach.

Mothwing and Jayfeather were hissing something to each other, and the golden medicine cat was bending over Ivypaw. The apprentice was still unconscious and unmoving.

"Lionblaze, come with me. You three, stay back." Leafpool ordered before darting forward and standing next to her friend and son. She gazed down at the limp apprentice, before slowly beginning to rub her paws on her stomach. Lionblaze approached more warily, and dropped the seeds down.

"Leave!" Mothwing snapped at him.

He blinked once, before drew back. He tripped over his own paws, shaking so hard he could barely stand. Looking miserably at the three cats and the limp apprentice, he did something that startled him and the dark tom.

He pressed against Brambleclaw for comfort, just as he did when he was an apprentice and actually thought the dark tabby was his father. The deputy stiffened for a heartbeat, before relaxing slightly, and letting Lionblaze lean against him. Hesitantly, Lionblaze pressed his muzzle into his foster father's fur. Brambleclaw didn't flinch, and let him.

"She'll be alright." The tom reassured his foster son, ears twitching. "Your brother is a great medicine cat. And so are Mothwing and…" It sounded as if he was forcing the name out. "Leafpool."

Sorreltail and Brackenfur leaned against each other, looking sorrowful. Not long ago they had lost a daughter, Honeyfern, to a snake, and they knew how it felt to be so panicked and scared.

Lionblaze watched the three medicine cat's work on Ivypaw. Leafpool pushed down hard on her stomach, and she choked out another mouthful of water. Mothwing was carefully grooming her pelt and warming her up, while Jayfeather was preparing the herbs.

"Jayfeather and Leafpool really do work well together." Lionblaze admitted quietly. "She really is a valuable medicine cat."

"She's a good medicine cat." Brambleclaw agreed, but stiffly. "But she broke the warrior code."

Resentment flashed his pelt. It was always about the warrior code. He just snapped his jaw shut and focused on the limp silver and white apprentice's body. Suddenly her paw twitched, and she choked out another mouthful of water. His heart pounded as he saw a flash of dark blue, and then her eyelids closed again.

"Thank StarClan." He heard Sorreltail breath out.

He watched her pale lips which were a pale white-blue from blood and oxygen loss, slowly regain their color. They twitched, and moved. She coughed out some more water, and she mumbled something. Leafpool's eyes flooded with relief, and she nodded, stroking the apprentice's pelt. Jayfeather breathed a heavy sigh, and Mothwing's shoulders sagged in relief. The three medicine cat's were exhausted.

Jayfeather gave her some thyme, and the apprentice's body relaxed more. He reached for the poppy-seeds, but Leafpool's eyes flashed and she shook her head.

"She's exhausted." She explained. "It's better to let her sleep naturally."

The gray tabby tom muttered something inaudible and pushed the poppy-seeds away.

"Mothwing." Brambleclaw meowed, stepping away from his foster son and towards the RiverClan medicine cat. "All of ThunderClan thanks you." He looked relieved as he stared at the exhausted apprentice lying there. Her chest was rising and falling in a constant manner as she began to breathe regularly again, and the color was returning to her cheeks and lips.

Mothwing's eyes were swimming with memories. "I remember once, when Reedwhisker was an apprentice, he fell into the lake." She meowed softly, glancing at Leafpool with round eyes. "Leafpool, well, she was Leafpaw then, without hesitating began to help him. I panicked and froze, but she didn't. She saved his life." She dipped her head.

Leafpool brushed muzzles with the other medicine cat. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I'm just returning the debt." Her eyes were clear as she nodded to the cats of ThunderClan. "Let Ivypaw rest. You'll need to carry her back, probably. She…" Her gaze flitted towards Jayfeather and Lionblaze, and the two brothers guessed she knew an attempt of suicide when she saw it. Her jaw closed. "will be feeling tired."

Something told Lionblaze that wasn't what she was going to say.

"Thank you." His voice was shaky with relief.

Sorreltail and Brackenfur both dipped their heads towards her. Grudgingly, Jayfeather also nodded his thanks at the golden furred medicine cat.

"Brackenfur and Sorreltail will escort you back to RiverClan with their thanks." Brambleclaw meowed, addressing the tortoiseshell she-cat and the golden-brown tom. They nodded quickly, and leapt to their paws, padding to Mothwing.

She flicked her tail. "That isn't necessary."

"I insist." Brambleclaw replied.

She dipped her head, and the three cats began to pad away.

"Put Ivypaw on Brambleclaw's back." Leafpool meowed sharply. "Lionblaze, you're shaking with exhaustion already. You can be on her right side and steady her, and Jayfeather you can be on her left side."

"What about you?" The gray tabby tom snapped. "Just gonna watch us?"

"No." Her voice was calm.

Lionblaze gently picked up Ivypaw by the scruff, and Brambleclaw crouched low. He set the shivering apprentice on the dark tabby's back, and stood by her right side. Jayfeather was on his left, but he made note to keep space between his foster father and him. The three of them padded forward.

"Watch that bramble!" Leafpool's voice was anxious all of a sudden. "Jayfeather! Look out for the branch"

He heard a grunt of complaint and frustration from his brother, but he felt his heart squeeze. Leafpool really did sound affectionate and caring when she addressed her kits. No. He pushed it away; they had lied to him and his siblings for multiple moons, and had made Hollyleaf run away. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have parents.

Lionblaze cleared his head of all thoughts, and sighed, his body dragging with exhaustion. He padded next to Brambleclaw, and they slowly headed back to camp.

One thought lingered in his mind, a question he hadn't dared to ask.

What made Ivypaw want to drown herself?


	12. Eleven: Dove

_Thanks for the reviews:) And the favs + Follows. This is the next chapter~ Set in Dovepaw's point of view. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"Ivypaw?" I screamed, my heart pounding against my chest and blood roaring in my ear. I was standing alone in a dark forest, but I had the feeling of dread that something was wrong. Very wrong. I ran as fast as I could towards the lake, seeing a limp pale silver and white shape dangling in the water. I screamed again, and then ran as fast as I could towards her.<em>

_I recalled the terrifying time when I, myself, was the one who had almost drowned. An awful vision of myself getting shoved and jolted around in the water as I wailed desperately and gazed at Lionblaze and Tigerheart. Both toms were staring at me in horror, eyes wide with guilt and sadness. I felt myself brush against something jagged, then my head hit something with a loud crack and it was darkness._

_It felt like it was happening again. I ran across the sandy shore, my paws skidding on the pebbles and sand. I wanted to call for help but I couldn't. It was just a dream, nobody was here. But it felt so life-like I couldn't stop myself. Stepping warily into the water, I paddle hard and strong with my forepaws, pushing against the sucking current and strong tide. I struggled to keep my muzzle above the water and my body afloat, using my tail for balance. My paws pushed against the water as I propelled myself towards my sister. _

_Oh, StarClan. She was limp, unmoving. I reached her and bit at her scruff, only to realize with horror my muzzle passed right through her. As if she, or I, were transparent. Desperate, I ducked down underwater, holding my breath, and nudged her. Her eyes blinked open for a moment, turning red as the water stung at them. Her mouth opened as if in a soundless cry. _

_"Ivypaw!" For some reason, as I opened my mouth, water didn't flood into my jaws. I didn't choke on anything, and I was speaking perfectly underwater. I twitched, but didn't linger on it. "Ivypaw! I repeated again, and I saw her eyes slowly focus on something. Me. I reached out a trembling paw to her. "Don't give up, I'm okay for now."_

_She opened her jaws as if to say something, but a torrent of water rushed into her jaws and she choked. Her body began to twitch and she flailed around in the water, writhing in agony. I tried to push her up and out, but I just passed right through her again. Sadness and guilt making my paws shake, I stared firmly at her._

_"Don't give up." I whispered to her, wondering briefly if it was my fault she was trying to drown herself. I brushed against her, and I felt our pelts touch, as I didn't pass right through her. "I'll be here. I'm waiting for you. Come for me, sister." My pale blue eyes were wide with affection as I brushed muzzles with her. I didn't linger on the fact that I could touch her, but not when it came to helping her. Then I pulled away and felt myself get yanked out of the dream._

I awoke, my chest heaving. I was still in my nest, but for some reason my pelt felt oddly damp. It had been two sunrises since I saw that corpse, and I had refused to budge from my nest. Nico had allowed it, reluctantly, but I had been getting dark glares from the other cats. I assumed it was out of exasperation and frustration; since I whined so much about wanting to see it, but never got to. But I guess this really did explain everything. Why Nico smelled of blood and it didn't seem to bother anybody else; why they were so sexual. I guess they just seduced the others cats into coming with them, then slaughtered them.

I shuddered, it was awful.

"Hey, pretty kitty." Nico plopped down beside me, staring at me with round dark eyes. Every day he had come to check on me; but I had completely ignored him. He shifted a bit closer to me, so the only thing preventing our gray pelts from brushing was the moss and ferns in my nest. He blinked in surprise. "You're wet. Did you go swimming secretly or something?" The words made my heart twist with fear for my sister.

Something made my heart dance; and I sort of wanted the nest to disappear. So we were touching.

I decided it was time to forgive him. I sort of had to. If I didn't work, I couldn't leave. Then I would never be able to know if Ivypaw was okay. "Well actually…" I coughed nervously, unsure of what to say. "It's a secret." I say lamely.

He grins at me, and his heart makes me feel warm inside. He touches his tail tip to mine, a sweet smile stretching across his face. "She talks!" He gasps in mock shock, eyes glowing with relief.

I shrug. "She does." I try to play it cool, but I know he sees right through my act. He leans forward to brush muzzles with me; and after two sunrises of rejecting conversation and touching, I decided to just let him. I felt something inside me melt into a puddle as he brushes the muzzles with me; he smells sweet and fresh, of mint, and his fur is soft and actions are gentle.

"I, for one," He announces. "am happy you're talking again."

I smile because what he says makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Thanks, Nico." I meow softly.

"You have a beautiful smile." He comments, and I turn red, a blush snaking up my cheeks. I twitch my ears, the fur on my pelt becoming ruffled as I get more nervous and flustered.

"Thanks, Bumblepaw." I say, then blink with shock. "I mean, thanks Nico."

For a heartbeat, his eyes darken with an emotion, and disappointment flashes off his pelt. Then he returns to normal so fast I feel as if I must have imagined it. "Who's this Bumblepaw?" He teases lightly, but his eyes are still dark. With… anger? With jealousy? I'm not sure if it's just that my heart wants him to be jealous, because it shows he cares, or if I actually think that. Like, with my brain.

"My friend." I respond automatically. Well, I kind of felt like he wanted to be more than just friends at one point, but I wasn't ready. Then I had met Tigerheart; and we clicked.

In the back of my mind, his face still lingers. His eyes, his beautiful dark amber eyes, round with worry as he tugs the Twoleg-pelts off of me, his muscles rippling beneath his dark tabby pelt. He asks me if I'm alright, and then vows to protect me. I snap back, saying I can protect myself. But something makes me smile on the inside as he promises that.

But he broke his promise; as here I was. Far away from the clans. In StarClan knows where.

"So…" Nico continues, almost nervously. "Do you want to be one of us?"

I gape at him, but then realize I've never really given it any thought. My life right now was no interesting, but I didn't want to be a murderer… _A true warrior does not kill. _The warrior code states. The warrior code, something I lived with my whole life. Something that separated us from just being rogues. But right now… I was a rogue.

A dark red she-cat seems to dart forward, almost crashing into us. She glares at Nico, eyes narrowed. "She's eight moons old." She states, as if that answers everything.

Nico grins at her, shrugging his loose shoulders. "So?" He meows.

"She's just a kit!" Claudia protests. "You can't serious expect her to kill cats?"

"It's not bad or anything." Nico scowls. "They deserve it."

Claudia spits at him, fur fluffed up. "It's still murder, and a kit like her doesn't deserve to be exposed to such darkness at such a young age in her life."

"Stop calling me a kit!" I shove my way into the conversation, shouldering Nico aside so I'm facing Claudia. Our gazes lock, and I stare defiantly back at her, ears flattened. "I'm old enough to speak for myself, thank you very much."

Nico grins. "See? She's got a fire to her." He smirks. "I like fire, and other cats will too."

"Don't do this." Claudia pleads with me, almost begging. She looks sorrowful, and a touch of nostalgia and grief covers her features. I blink, wondering if she had a daughter. "You could get injured…" By the grief in her voice, I assumed her daughter had died doing these missions, or whatever they called it. If she had one.

I twitch my ears, and instinctively spread my senses. To my great shock I realize I can hear things far away. I drift away from focus there and slide my senses into one of the alleyways.

A dark tom is smiling goofily, as a pale ginger she-cat wreathed around him. I recognize her as Lily.

"You're very good at flirting." He smiles, a dazed look in his eyes.

She smiles coyly at him. "That's not the only thing I'm good at." She purrs, whispering softly in his ear. His eyes dilate, and a new look comes into them. Lust. She presses one paw to his chest and gently lowers him onto his back, her tail stroking his lower area. She puts her claws on both sides of him, then rasp at his chest fur.

He writhes with impatience and terror. Then with a dark gleam in her eyes, she raises her claws before him and rake them down. Horrified, I focus myself on something else.

Holly grinned at Blake, her dark pelt glowing. She wreathed around him, then she lowered her muzzle.

Disgusted, I jerk my senses away from them. Was there anything here that wasn't to do with mating or murdering? I decided to push my senses even further, and I hear the faint lapping of water far away. The dam is completely cleared, and water is rushing out from the lake and flowing freely into the streams. The clans are safe, I sigh in relief. I see twoleg kits darting around, waving their furless pink paws in the air playfully, and batting things at each other. I hear their high-pitched noises, sounding like giggles.

I sigh in satisfaction, and almost absent-mindedly prick my ears up as I always do. My senses have come back.

"Thank StarClan." I breathe, flicking my tail.

"What?" Claudia and Nico blink at me, bewildered. "You went to a whole different universe just then." Claudia says, at the same time as Nico purrs. "You're so cute when you're spaced out.

"Nico…" I begin nervously. "I'm not sure if I want to murder cats."

His gaze darkens with annoyance for a moment, looking like the rest of the cats. Claudia's shoulders sag with relief. However, Nico presses on. "These cats haven't done much good to anyone. They're murderers too. Prey-stealers. Rapists. Betrayers." He reports. "They're just getting what's coming to them."

"I'm not sure if I can do this." I confess, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

He looks disappointed, and he sighs, turning his head away. "Okay." He meows, shoulders sagging with defeat. "I just wanted you to become like us. So maybe you could stay." He turns his head, looking sad, but sounding slightly hopeful. "With me?" It tortures me to see him so defeated, so disappointed. Disappointed with me. My stomach twists into knots and my heart is fluttering with panic, and I'm torn.

I don't want to disappoint him; but I don't think I'd want to kill a cat…

That's when I gently touch his flank with my tail-tip, and say in his ear my answer. He nods silently, and pads away.

My heart twists as I watch him go.


	13. Twelve: Dove

_Sorry for the slow update again. I sort of completely forgot about this and yesterday I came on and I saw how long it had been and was like: what?! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, and here's the next chapter. Set from Dove's P.O.V_

* * *

><p>Love makes you do stupid things.<p>

I feel as if I am not inside of my own body; but that my soul is drifting around outside and watching myself. I see my fluffy gray pelt trembling with unease, my paws stepping forward slowly but tentatively as I pad towards him. Closer and closer. His beautiful face is almost in my view now, and he swings his head around. His eyes alight with the familiar glow I used to see, but then the glow fades slightly.

Ever since I had said I don't think I can do it, he had been treating me differently. He seemed distant, withdrawn. Sad. So I guess I was sort of depressed too, watching him.

His round yellow eyes meet mine, and I offer him a half-smile. He doesn't return it, just stares solemnly back at me. "Hi." I hear myself say, but my voice sounds wary and shaky. I'm quaking because I don't think my decision is the right choice; but my everything is just wanting for Nico. And I can't have him unless I do this.

"Ali." His meow is short as he addresses me.

"Do you have any clients today?" I ask tentatively, trying to not force myself out of the decision. His expression doesn't change, but he gives me a swift nod. The words seem to be stuck in my throat, and I choke a little as I force them out of me. "Any that… I can take?" As soon as the words are out, my vision whirls a bit. I'm feeling light-headed and my head is throbbing. Something inside of me is screaming no.

Then Nico's eyes glow and that devilishly handsome smile brightens his face, and just seeing him happy relaxes me slightly. This can't be such a bad decision if a cat as good as Nico agrees with it, right?

"Are you sure?" He purred to me, touching his nose to my cheek. My heart does a leap as he touches me, feeling his warmth flood from him into me. I nod bravely, but inside I'm not as brave. I glance around, seeing the familiar place. I look at the corner of the alleyway where the items they receive for doing their jobs are, and I wonder momentarily if I should just say I'm not sure and retreat back to that corner.

"Yes." I breathe, nodding. It's too late to turn back now. Nico's muscles ripple beneath his thick smoky pelt as he twists his body around and pads to the direction of one of the deeper alleyways. I watch his tail sway left and right as I pad slowly behind him. I am acutely aware of the dozens of eyes fixed on my fluffy gray pelt, most narrowed in disbelief, others in amusement, others just in pure sadness. Like Claudia. I know it breaks her heart that I am doing this, but I have to.

Nico is silent as we pad forward. Then I see the familiar blue box with dirty things that smell like crowfood, and I see the narrow crack on its side. My heart hammers against my chest as I squeeze myself in between. For a while we pad in pure blackness, and I begin to feel uncomfortable. My skin gets clammy and my heart is pounding, blood is roaring in my ears and I'm beginning to feel sick to my stomach.

"Brush your whiskers against the wall to know where you're going. The darkness will be over soon." Nico's voice is soft as he speaks to me, and he gently touches my ear with his tail-tip. I stretch my whiskers towards the wall and pad after him, waiting for the darkness to be over. As I wait, I decide to stretch out my senses.

I run it through the alleyway, startled at how long it is. The darkness lasts for a bit longer in the dark gray alleyway, but ahead it opens up into a slight clearing that has many black thin materials that has crowfood pieces inside of it. Then I can hear a cat nosing around it, and I can see his body in my head. His gray-brown pelt is dirty. He is saying something to himself and is twitching his whiskers with impatience. I twitch my ears and listen to his words.

"I hope India was right." He is muttering to himself. "I'd hate to come all this way for nothing. Mia has to pay for what she's done. It's not bad that I'm doing this. She brought it upon herself." He is repeating the same thing over and over to himself, almost as if reassuring himself. The word Mia is coming from his mouth, but he sounds hateful towards it. He spits it out as if it tastes like crowfood.

I'm jerked back as Nico's voice cuts sharply through my thoughts. "We're almost there." He points a pale shimmering light up ahead, as the alleyway opens up. "The tom over there, the one nosing the garbage bag, thats the one we're helping today."

"Okay." I whisper, but I still feel uneasy.

We pad out of the darkness, and I take a nervous step closer to Nico. He doesn't seem to mind, just wraps his tail around me comfortingly. The matted tom lifts his head from the garbage-bag, or so Nico says, and a toothy smile appears on his face. I shudder as I take in his whole appearance.

He has a round gray face that is mottled with brown. His right ear has a nick through it, and he has a long, hideous scar that runs over his left eye, the skin still pink and bare, being without fur. His left eye is also slightly cloudy, but his other one is a dark brown color. His toothy smile reveals a chipped fang.

He looks frightening in a disgusting way.

"I was told only one would be helping me." His voice is curt as he addresses Nico. His voice is low and slightly hoarse, as if he doesn't speak much. "Who's she?" He jerks his tail towards me. I cringe.

Nico seems unfazed by the tom's hostility. "That's my assistant." He answered coolly, a lazy smile tugging the edges of his lips.

"She's a pretty one." He smirks at me, and I shudder. Now he's frightening in a whole different way. That other way being: I'm scared he's going to rape me.

"She's not one of those." He snaps at the tom, his voice sounding a lot more threatening and angry then I expected. I blink slowly, wondering what 'those' means. Is there something else going on in this sketchy place? "She's just here to help me…" He pauses for a moment, glancing at me. "Help you complete your task." He decides to say.

"Come on." That tom purrs, his voice sending shivers down my spine. He walks towards me, his paw-steps uneven and he's slightly swaying, his eyes unfocused as he looks at me. "I'll pay you double to let me have her."

As he nears me, Nico hisses and shoulders the tom back, growling at him through narrowed eyes. "I told you." He meow, his voice icily soft. "She's not one of those."

That tom laughs coldly, before stepping away from Nico. "Saving her all for yourself?" He sneers. Then he shrugs loosely, shooting a mocking glance at me. "I wouldn't blame you. Looking at her, I just want to-"

"Stop." Nico cuts him off right there, shooting me an uneasy glance.

I'm unsure of what is happening.

"Say anything else and we won't be helping you. You can take your stuff and go." Nico turns around, flicking his tail in annoyance. I pad after him, but then the strange tom darts after us. He tugs on Nico's tail, and the dark tom spins around, a winning smile stretched across his face.

"Please." The tom meows huskily. "I'm sorry. Please do it."

"Okay." Nico meows smugly, shouldering him across. "Where is she? If this is one that requires us to track her down, it'll cost more." He reminds the tom.

I'm startled at the way he is talking. It's like listening to a leader negotiate with another over things like herbs or prey or territory. I can picture Firestar telling Blackstar that if ShadowClan wanted their herbs than they would have to give ThunderClan some prey in return. I wonder if that is how they talked to each other when they first came to the lake and had to split up territories and such.

"She's here." The tom repeats himself, his voice slurred. "She's here." He stumbles around for a moment before padding to the opposite side. He turns around. "Stay here. I'll bring her to you. Be prepared."

"Okay." Nico says.

The tom pads out of our sight.

Nico grins at me. "He's practically doing our job for us. Most of the time our clients force us to actually track down their victims. It's quite the hassle." He sighs. Then he perks up again. "Are you excited?"

The way he is talking… as if it was my first gathering. But it's not my first gathering. He's actually asking me if I'm excited to kill some cat. To feel their flesh ripping beneath my paws. To see their life ebb away. To be the one who steals their life. I feel a wave of anger wash over me, so I clench my jaws shut and spread my senses.

I can hear the conversation between the so-called Mia, and that gray-brown tom.

"Scruffy, please don't harm me." She whimpers with fear. "I'm scared, and I'm so sorry." Her voice sounds genuine.

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me, then sent that tom to chase me down. To kill me." He spits at her. "Those kits are disgusting, and so are you. And they're just getting what they deserve. Now get up." I hear the noise of his paw as he kicks at the she-cat's spine, and she shivers.

I hear a rustling noise and then I can picture him untying her from something. I hear the light thumping noise of her paws as she pads across the floor and after him.

They slowly walk into view, and I look at the she-cat clearly. She has a young, round face. Her pelt is a soft creamy brown color, but it's matted and tangled and dirty. Her eyes are round with fear as she sees us. What sticks out to me most is her belly. It's plump and it hangs down towards the ground. She's pregnant.

I feel bile rising in my throat, and the world spins. I lean against one wall of the alleyway for support, just breathing in and out.

She's pregnant. Oh, StarClan. I'm about to murder a pregnant cat.

"You ready?" Nico looks at me.

"Not really." I confess.

He smiles cockily. "On their first time, nobody really is." He meows reassuringly. "But killing is like being a mother. Before you're kits are born, you feel scared and unsure. Then after you do it, you give birth to it, you love it. You won't be scared the next time."

His reassuring words did the completely opposite of reassuring me. Now I'm afraid that I'll be addicted to killing, and I'll keep killing and killing. I'll lose my place in the prophecy and be unable to go back to my clan. But I have to do it. I've come too far to turn back.

"Here she is." The dark tom kicks the pregnant she-cat forward. "Bye, Mia." He sneers at her. She looks so afraid, she's shaking and her body looks so weak and her paws are curled over her stomach. Her probably once-pretty pale blue eyes hold a hint of affection as she addresses her stomach, but otherwise they're filled with fear.

Scared for the life of her kits, scared for her own life.

Nico stalks towards her. Every step he takes seems to be in slow motion. Blood is roaring in my ears as I see him unsheathe his claws. Spots are dancing across my blurry vision. My stomach is heaving and everything is blurry.

What would Ivypaw think, if she saw me, about to murder a pregnant cat? What would Lionblaze think? What would Jayfeather and Firestar and Birchfall and Whitewing all think? What would StarClan think?

"Wait!" The words tumble out of my mouth.

Nico is looming over her now, his claws unsheathed as he smiles cruelly down at her. However, my words jerk him to a stop. He turns his head around and glances at me, with one paw still holding down the queen underneath him. "Don't worry, Ali." He meows. "You can kill her. I'm just pinning her down for you." It sounds as if he's trying to reassure me.

I feel so sick I can hardly breathe.

"She's pregnant!" I almost wail, staring desperately at her.

Then she looks at me with round eyes, and a spark of hope lights up in them. However, as she glances back at Nico, it dies away. Her eyes are soft and pleading as she stares at me, and I can hardly breathe. My brain throbs and my paws ache and my heart is screaming and everything is just a whirl.

My senses expand without my even trying.

A whirl of monsters and twolegs and dogs and brambles and trees and that tom- that Scruffy, and the other cats, and the dumpsters and alleyways mix into my head. Roaring noises of monsters, the odd things the twolegs say, the hisses of cats and the whistle of the wind and even more are roaring in my ears and it just hurts.

Everything is hurting, and I struggle to block everything out.

Out of the blur of things streaking before my vision, I focus on Mia. I see her tattered pelt, her scared eyes, her plump belly. Kits. Kits. Kits. Murder. Kits. Nico. Murder. Can't. Must stop. Save. Stop. I repeat these things to myself slowly, and after a while the noise and the things die down. I squeeze my eyes shut and when they re-open I am standing there again.

Only, Nico's pelt is stained with red.

And I scream again.

"You killed her!" I scream at him. "She was pregnant!"

"She cheated on him." Nico says simply. "He paid us. I was going to wait for you, but you were just hyperventilating so I decided to show you this time, and you can do the murder next time."

"Those kits didn't do anything wrong." I am begging now, wailing. "They didn't do anything wrong." I whisper again. "They didn't ask to be born. Nobody asks to be born."

Nico's eyes darken for a moment, clouding over with doubt, but then they clear. "It's my job." He tells me, as if that makes everything okay.

I hear myself shouting something at him, and then I watch myself, a gray blur, dart over to the queen's body. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly, and her eyes are glazing over. I see her limbs flailing around.

Then a thought rises to my head. Something that sickens me, but I have to do it. I unsheathe my claws, and I rip them down her stomach. Blood immediately rushes from the wound, and a gurgling sound is on her lips. She looks confused but then her eyes meet mine, and I guess my eyes must look genuine, because her pale eyes soften. I can see a thank you on her lips as the life fades from her body. And then she's gone.

But I don't have time to grieve. I feel sick to my stomach as I struggle to take the kits out of her. "Help me!" I shout at Nico, and he blinks, startled.

"Are you trying to get the kits out of her stomach?" He asks me.

"No," I say sarcastically. "I'm just fascinated with her organs."

"What do I do?" Nico asks, almost hesitantly. At that moment he looks so innocent and afraid, his eyes round with fear and pelt flattened as he approaches her. A memory is glistening in his eyes. I almost forget that he was her murderer. But I don't.

"Find the kit." I say, my voice sounding slurred. I can't be near her any longer, I stumble backwards without even managing to get the kit. I press against the wall, and then I puke. I retch and cough and I feel so disgusting. The blood on my paws make me feel ill and I can't stop shaking.

"I got it. There's only one." Nico says.

"Is it dead?" I ask hesitantly. I'm afraid to ask 'is it alive', just because the word alive has hope to it. I don't want to have any hope that would be crushed. He doesn't answer for a moment and I feel like I'm being suffocated as I wait.

Then he answers. "No."

And then everything in my vision sharpens and I see everything so clearly. I see him, his dark gray pelt, and he is holding a small bundle in his jaws. It's limp and so small but it's chest is rising and falling steadily. Blood is coating it's pelt, but somehow Nico had managed to know how to remove it from the sac and clean the blood off it's face.

"We have to go back." I mutter, and then he takes off running. I follow him, and we sprint through the alleyway. I don't know what changed, but something about Nico seems desperate as well. As if seeing the fact that he could save the kit completely changed his mind, and that he actually wanted to save the kit.

I know if I hoped he was good again, I would just have my hopes crushed. So I didn't hope, and just focused everything on the kit. I push on my hind-paws, closing my eyes and imagining I'm back in the forest.

_"I bet I can beat you to that tree over there!" Ivypaw taunts me, blue eyes round and a grin stretching across her face._

_"No way." I challenge her. "I'll beat you for sure."_

_Ivypaw pokes me in the side and giggles. "Sure." She laughs. "Let's race then?"_

_"Whoever loses has to bow down to the other and call them master for the rest of the day?" I offer._

_She smirks. "It's on!"_

Adrenaline pumping through me, I dash through the forest. I look backwards, and I don't know if my eyes are playing tricks on me but Ivypaw is dashing after me, laughing as she realizes she's going to lose. I push forward through the forest, and then I see the tree is approaching.

I blink my eyes, and the forest fades. I look back and Ivypaw is gone. It's just Nico. My heart twisting, I squeeze through the gap and as soon as I see other cats I begin to yowl my head off.

"Help!" I yowl. "Claudia!"

The dark red she-cat darts to my side and noses me protectively. "Are you okay? What happened?" A fluffy of questions are launched to me, and I can hardly answer them.

"There's a kit." I say breathlessly. "We need a queen who can nurse it. And somebody who knows medicine."

"What?" She frowns.

"We got it out of it's dead mother." I say, and the words make me feel sick again.

Claudia's jaw hangs open, but then she glance up as she sees Nico. Her eyes seem to soften in sympathy as she sees the dark gray tom, who's eyes are now narrowed in determination. "Go rest." She says softly to me. "We'll get this done." Then she runs after Nico.

"I want to come!" I shout after her.

She waves her tail. "No!" She yells over her shoulder. "Just listen to me this once."

I sigh heavily, and leaning against the wall, I find my way to my nest. I sink down into it, my eyelids fluttering shut and everything still aching. I try to push away all my emotions, and to let my exhaustion overtake me.

But that sick feeling of guilt and dread just won't go away.


	14. Thirteen: Ivy

_Somebody asked me about the kit from the previous chapter. Yeah, the queen was pretty close to giving birth, but not quite there. So the kit will probably have a deformity about it- but it's still alive. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't know if the time is right of when this happens, but meh. Also, for you Millie fans- I'm sorry, but since Dovepaw wasn't here I decided an extra cat would... suffer. :D_

...

_A gray she-cat squeezes her eyes shut and stands still._

_Not too far ahead, a dark gray tom lunges forward and sinks his claws into a she-cat, tearing her life away from her._

_The fluffy gray she-cat opens her eyes. Then she screams._

_"You killed her!" She screams at him. "She was pregnant!" _

_"She cheated on him." The dark gray one says simply. "He paid us. I was going to wait for you, but you were just hyperventilating so I decided to show you this time, and you can do the murder next time." He looks as if this was all alright._

_"Those kits didn't do anything wrong." The fluffy gray one is begging now, wailing. "They didn't do anything wrong." She whispers again. "They didn't ask to be born. Nobody asks to be born."_

_The dark gray tom's eyes darken for a moment, clouding over with doubt, but then they clear. "It's my job." He tells her, as if that makes everything okay._

_Then everything blurs and I'm jerked back to reality._

When I awake, my heart is pounding and blood is roaring in my ears. I know two things from that dream- one, the fluffy gray she-cat was my sister, Dovepaw, and the second- that this was not just a dream.

I cough a little then, and realize to my surprise I'm in the medicine cat den. _What happened? _I blinked in confusion, trying to recall the previous memories.

_"Don't give up." Dovepaw whispered in my ear, her pelt brushing against mine. She was oddly completely dry, and her touch soothed me. "I'll be here. I'm waiting for you. Come for me, sister." Her pale blue eyes were wide with affection as she brushed muzzles with me, and then she pulled away._

_I tried to scream her name, to paddle after her, but a wave of bubbles slammed down on me and she disappeared. Quick as a flash._

_"Ivypaw!" _

_I heard a shout of horror, and then somebody's jaws were clenched around my scruff, dragging me back to surface with strong paws. They were muttering something to themselves._

_I was drifting in and out of consciousness, black spots on my vision, my body limp and unable to move. As my head broke the surface, I didn't breathe. I felt the strong grip of blackness pulling me towards it, and with each and every heartbeat I didn't breathe it got closer. I heard another shout, and then the body was yanking me, swimming faster and harder. Too bad I didn't get to see what happened next, because unconsciousness overtook me._

_There was just blackness._

I blink as I am dragged out of the flashback. I open my jaws to speak. "Jayfeather." I call feebly, surprised at how hoarse and weak my voice is. "Jayfeather."

"Yes, Ivypaw?" He pads towards me, sounding slightly irritated. A bundle of herbs are neatly held in his jaws as he sets them down and begins to organize them.

"I had a dream…" I began, then coughed heavily again, my stomach heaving.

Jayfeather mumbled something inaudible.

"Dovepaw was in it." As soon as the words left my mouth, Jayfeather's head shot upwards, eyes gleaming with interest.

"What was it about?" He demanded. "Did it show her? Did you see anybody from StarClan? Where is she? Is she okay?" The flurry of questions caught me completely off guard and I cringed as I struggled to understand each one at my own pace.

Shifting around so I'm more comfortable, I began to tell him. "It was Dovepaw, and some other tom. He had thick dark gray fur- quite handsome." I saw Jayfeather roll his eyes. "He was with her, and there was a queen. A pregnant cat. She was screaming at him not to kill her- but he did. Dovepaw didn't run from this cat, just look regretful and sick and horrified. She asked the tom why he killed her, and the tom said that it was his job." I recited, at the best I could remember. "It didn't feel like just a dream. It felt as if it was real- I'm pretty sure this had happened to Dovepaw."

Jayfeather stood up, frowning. He twitched his whiskers, pondering ideas about the dream. "And was she alright?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not exactly. I could tell she was in a dark alleyway somewhere. Like she was in a Twolegplace." I meow honestly.

Jayfeather's growl is deep and rumbling in his throat. His eyes flash. "We need more information. When I go to the Moonpool I will speak to StarClan." He shook his head, however, looking almost confused.

Then a shriek split the air.

"Whats happening?" I demanded, chest heaving.

"A tree is falling!" Yowls of horror echoed around the clearing, fear, and panic. "It's almost in the hollow!"

Sure enough, when I poked my head out, I could see the tree. It was making a loud creaking noise as it fell, slowly but gradually into our hollow. I almost tripped as I felt a sharp nudge from behind.

"Go!" Jayfeather hissed at me. "Lionblaze will help me. Just go!"

I dashed forward, streaking across the clearing. I poked my head into the nursery, seeing Poppyfrost looking afraid as she hobbled forward, Cherrykit swinging from her jaws. Daisy was carrying the other one. I swung my head around, looking for Bumblepaw and Briarpaw. The two were nowhere to be found.

"Go, Ivypaw!" A sharp nudge from behind. It was Birchfall. He sounded desperate. "Come on, I'll help you."

Every step hurt, and my lungs were crying out in pain. It felt like my paws were stones as I dragged myself across and out of the hollow.

"It's falling right behind us! Faster, Ivypaw!" Birchfall's yowl of horror made me speed up.

I looked behind- he was right. The tree was almost on top of us. I streaked forward, seeing Birchfall coming with me. We dashed up and out of the hollow.

"I'm not going to waste a perfectly good piece of fresh-kill!" An elderly she-cat was snapping at her denmate, I recognized her as Mousefur.

"Oh, for StarClan's sake!" Longtail yowled. "It's just a piece of fresh-kill!"

"I'm going back to get it!" Mousefur snapped.

"No, stay here!" Longtail sighed. "I'll get it!"

My heart almost stopped as I saw the tom streak back into the hollow, the tree already fallen.

"Wait, Longtail!" Briarpaw cried out as she dashed after him.

Briarpaw and Longtail. "Do you think they're going to be okay?" I whimpered.

There was no answer. Instead, a yowl of fear rose from Graystripe. "Where's Millie?" He yowled, looking panicked. "Did she go after Briarpaw?"

"My kit!" Poppyfrost was wailing. "Where is my kit!"

"Here." Daisy swung herself up, panting heavily, Molekit dangling from her jaws. "Molekit's alright."

Poppyfrost looked as if ready to sink through the floor with relief as she took her son from Daisy and tucked him in with her daughter, curling her tail tightly around them.

I heard a loud crashing noise as the tree finally hit the ground in the hollow, crushing everything beneath it.

There was no sign of Longtail, Millie, or Briarpaw.

"Where are they?" I wailed. "Briarpaw? Longtail? Millie?"

Graystripe was charging back into the hollow, while Firestar struggled to get everyone's attention. He was calling out orders, but I could hardly hear.

My chest was heaving and my lungs were burning with agony. I crumpled down to the ground, looking exhausted.

I heard shouts from inside the hollow. A spark of hope lit through me. Then wails of grief.

"Get her out!" Graystripe was begging.

I heard a worried meow from above me- recognizing it as Whitewing.

"What's going on with Ivypaw. Is she okay?" Whitewing was demanding.

"She's tired- she hasn't recovered from her… incident with the lake yet." Jayfeather meowed carefully.

"So she's okay." Birchfall butted in.

"Yes." Jayfeather nodded. "Just let her sleep a while."

"Okay." Whitewing meowed softly, and I felt my mother draw me towards her. I felt my body press against hers and our warmth flooding together. Her soft tail stroked my pelt in a rhythmic pattern and I let out a sleepy yawn.

My eyes fluttered shut- but unease still gnawed at me.

_Are they okay? Are Millie, Briarpaw and Longtail alright?_


End file.
